The Aloadae
by Muse of Fanfiction
Summary: Twin Giants attempt to take over the throne of Mount Olympus, and to further enhance their claim, they take a god hostage and demand the impossible. Will Artemis find a way to stop the absurd from happening? Or will she be defeated and forced to succumb to their orders? *Follow-up of Who I Am: A Tale of Artemis*
1. Prologue: The Kidnapping

The God of War, Ares, was in the middle of a clearing in a huge forest on Earth. There, the red-headed and grey-eyed god was practising his javelin throwing in the late evening. He had been at it for four hours, but he was still going very strong.

_I'm good… _he smirked to himself smugly, obviously very proud of his ability. _Too good…_

So far, the dense forests around the clearing had been quiet, giving Ares the silence he needed for concentration on aiming.

But suddenly, the silence was broken by a loud rustling of tree branches behind him

He was just about to throw his javelin at a further distance when he heard the noise instantly. Immediately, he turns around and bellowed, "Who is there? Show yourself!"

He hears a low but audible chuckling coming from the trees. Ares tightens his grip on the javelin as he slowly raises it, getting ready to throw it in the events of an attack.

Just then, a creature emerged from the forests. The god gaped in shock at the sight of this creature, because it stood far taller than him, even reaching the highest branches of the tall trees. Its figure was big and burly; so huge that it blocked Ares' entire view of the forest ahead of him.

The war god could tell that this creature was a male, and he looked like very mortal-like except for his outstanding height and size. He had shaggy sandy-blonde hair that fell to his shoulders and sea green eyes. He didn't look handsome, but he didn't look ugly; somewhere in-between.

The gigantic creature walked towards Ares with a smirk. Putting on a brave façade and annoyed by the fact that the strange beast dared to smile with such smugness in his presence, Ares demanded in his usual gruff voice, "Who are you, creature?"

The giant chuckled once again, and Ares' patience was getting kind of low. Did this beast even know who he was? How dare he act in such a way in front of a god?

Nonetheless, he waited for the giant to speak.

When the giant had finally stopped laughing, he answered with an amused look in his eyes, "I am Otus. Son of Poseidon."

Ares snorted, thinking to himself about how typical it was for the fiery-tempered God of the Sea to father such monstrous offspring.

"And what do you want that makes you stand before me?" Ares asked defensively, his javelin still raised up high in his hand.

Otus shakes his head disappointingly as a grim frown creased his forehead. Ares didn't know why, but he had a feeling that whatever is going to happen next is not going to be good.

"Dear Lord Ares, how could you not ask about my brother behind you?" the giant asked him grimly.

The god's piercing grey eyes widened and he immediately turned around, instantly seeing the other giant behind him.

But his vision was suddenly turned into darkness, for the new giant had swung at him with a heavy tree that was in his hand.

The God of War knocked out immediately upon the impact, thrown off several feet away from where he was standing. His javelin was thrown out of his grip a few feet further ahead from him.

Ichor, the golden blood of the gods, seeped from the new wound on the god's head where he had taken the blow. Though heavily unconscious, he was still breathing.

The giant brothers chuckled to themselves loudly in mirth. Otus exclaimed, "Good job, my dear brother Ephialtes!"

Ephialtes, the other giant with unruly mud brown hair and eyes the same shade of sea green, laughed louder. "That was too easy!" he guffawed. "It would not be long before we proceed with the next step of our plan!"

Otus immediately began to get serious and shook his head in disagreement. "No, brother. We must wait a while longer for the perfect moment to proceed with the plan."

Hearing this, Ephialtes grumbled irately, "But Otus! I am impatient even as of now! I want a wife this very minute!"

The sandy-haired giant sighed and solemnly said, "I know, and I want her."

And then, Ephialtes began to get curious. "You are indeed very brave to choose her, Otus. Very brave indeed. But how can you be so sure that she would accept?"

Otus snorts and exclaims, "When we rule Olympus, she would be a subject to my every whim! It would be impossible for her to reject me for long." Then he became serious once again. "Now no more fooling around. We must take Ares away as soon as possible."

Ephialtes nods and both giants walked over to the still-unconscious and bleeding god. Otus picked Ares up in one gigantic hand with ease and threw him over his shoulder before the both of them walked away into the depths of the forests.


	2. Chapter 1: The Search Begins

It's been very peaceful for me since what had happened the last time.

Me and Hera did push aside our differences and have been very civil to each other. But we still do not talk so often. Sometimes even not at all. We may not be considered 'friendly', but we're not 'hostile' either. So it's somewhere in-between. And I'm really fine with it.

My relationship with my father Zeus was also improving, though when we talk, I still referred to him as 'Lord Zeus', but it was because I was used to it. I still treated him as a king, though I occasionally make a reference to him as my father even more than I can remember.

On the other hand, my relationship with the rest of my family was still going as strong as ever. My younger twin brother Apollo and I go hunting sometimes, with me teaching him on how to capture his own game. In return, he taught me how to play a lyre, though I was still not so good at the instrument. But all in all, we were still close, and loved each other to bits.

But as much as I have gotten on Hera's good side, there was still two gods who did not really warm up to me yet. And that was Aphrodite and Ares.

The two of them may have stopped insulting me openly, but that does not really mean that they took a liking to me either. Aphrodite continued to eye me coldly with her freezing icy-blue eyes and still openly voices her disgust with my hunting ways. Ares continued to flirt with me, garnering even more scorn from Aphrodite. But now, I have finally learnt to turn a full-on deaf ear and blind eye towards them.

Out of sight and sound, out of mind.

But lately, comments from the both of them have been decreasing noticeably, ever since the day Ares disappeared.

All of us didn't know where he went. Last we heard he had gone to Earth to practise on some of his war tactics. Since then, he hasn't return. But we weren't so worried, because it was kind of typical for hot-headed Ares to be gone for months at a time.

Especially if it has already been thirteen months; a lunar year.

Aphrodite wasn't so concerned about him at first, instead went on to bed other men during his absence, which I found utterly disgusting and disgraceful for her to cheat on two men at once; one being Ares, the other being her husband Hephaestus, who she was cheating on with Ares.

But it was only after the eleventh month did she began to get worried. She kept on asking most of us if we knew of Ares' current whereabouts, but all of us answered the same thing; we didn't know.

She would first ask the gods who spent most of their time on Earth, which are Demeter, Persephone and Hermes and me. Although when she asked me, she seemed reluctant and even disgusted to do so. I would ignore her attitude, and just answer her question. But like the others, I would say that I had no clue. And if I felt like being nice to her, I would also add that maybe he will come back soon before we know it.

She didn't seem too comforted by it.

She went on to ask Apollo and Helios if they had seen him, and they too didn't know, even though both of them were all-seeing. Worried that even the Sun God and the Sun Titan did not see her beloved, she became desperate. Once, Hermes had told me that she had even written a note to Hades, asking him if Ares had traveled to the Underworld for some reason. Hades replied that he had not even seen Ares once.

She pleaded for Zeus to send a search party for him. He didn't consent at first, for he did not really give a care about Ares' whereabouts. But he soon became quite irritated with Aphrodite's constant whining, so he impulsively ordered for Hermes to search the lands.

Which comes back to now.

It was late evening, and I was in the messenger god's room, standing next to him as he sat on the edge of his bed, putting on his winged sandals. He was kind of drowsy, because I had apparently woke him up from a nap when I knocked on his door to tell him of his newly-assigned mission.

"When will it come a day where I can just sit down and relax with no disruptions whatsoever?" he grumbled to himself, obviously irritated of the fact that he had to be one to find the missing war god.

I chuckled, and replied, "Well, that's what you get for being the messenger of the gods, and one of the only gods that could fly."

He groaned at my statement. "There may be some perks to being a flying god, but going around finding lost gods is definitely not one of them! It's going to be like Demeter all over again!"

I rolled my eyes and plopped myself down on the bed next to my half-brother and best friend. "Come on, Hermes. The faster you find Ares, the sooner Aphrodite's constant whining will come to an end." And then, I placed the back of my hand to my forehead and said in my best dramatic 'Aphrodite' voice, "Oh, where can my dear Ares be? I am so worried sick about him! Please find my beloved Ares!"

Despite the grumpiness in his spring green eyes, I could see his lips trembling as he tried hard to stop the corners from tipping upwards into a smile. Knowing that resistance was futile, he let the smile appear and started chuckling.

I laughed too, and shoved his shoulder gently. "Come on now," I said when my laughter died down. "Go off to Earth and find Ares."

He saluted to me and said with a smile, "Yes, Lady Artemis."

I gave him a salute back and later on followed him out of his room to the gates of the palace. There, I bid him farewell and good luck and watched as he flew down to Earth.

As I continued to gaze after him, a voice spoke up from behind me.

"Where is he off to, sister?"

I turn around and instantly saw Apollo who was just getting off his golden chariot. I hadn't noticed he was there when I walked here with Hermes. He looked as though he had just returned from somewhere.

"Zeus had sent him on a search mission for Ares," I told him, approaching him as he made his way to his horses.

"On orders of Aphrodite?" he inquired with a raised eyebrow, and I nod. He simply nodded back and proceeded to untie the golden reins off his gold-armored white winged-horses.

I studied him as he did his work. I looked at his feet first and saw that he wore a pair of brown leather hunting boots. As my eyes trailed up, it caught sight of the dark beige chiton he wore with a brown cloak draping his shoulders. And it was then I noticed that slung over his shoulder was his famous golden bow and a leather quiver of golden arrows.

Only one assumption popped into my head.

"Did you go hunting?" I questioned in astonishment.

His hands stilled on the now-untied golden reins, and he turned to look at me guiltily.

"Y-yes."

My midnight blue eyes widened at the impossibility of what I was hearing. Apollo - the domestic god of everything that is considered art - hunting?

Something's wrong in the universe now.

Bashfully, Apollo ran a hand through his short and wavy golden locks and said meekly, "I wanted to try on my own, since you've been teaching me quite a lot of the basics. I want to think of it as 'self-test'."

I felt a proud smile playing on my lips and placed my hands on my hips as I looked at him from head-to-toe. "So tell me; how many game did you get?"

Seeing my smile must have made his embarrassment melt a bit, because he then eagerly gestured me to the back of his chariot. I followed him, and I was breathless.

There laid many hunted animals that were wrapped completely in white cloth. They were wrapped in my own special way, which I had recalled teaching to Apollo once.

"Brother, this is excellent! All those hard work have finally paid off!" I beamed, smiling very proudly.

He responds by grabbing my hand and answering, "And it is all thanks to you, Artemis."

I smiled at his gratitude, and the both of us proceeded to find a satyr servant and told him to round up a few others to collect the game and send it to the kitchens.

For tonight, we will have a feast.

* * *

It's been two hours since Hermes had first set off, and Artemis have ridden her chariot for the last time for the day, as the moon shone brightly in the centre of the dark, starry sky.

He tried hard to locate the familiar flaming aura of Ares, but so far, he has gotten nothing.

His search had taken him to many villages, forests and lakes. But he could not locate the missing war god. So he went to the only place he had not searched for; the sea shore.

Normally, he wouldn't search the sea shore – part of the realm of Poseidon – because the gods don't really venture there a lot. But today, Hermes figured that there, he might find Ares.

In the night, the ocean looked black and cold, only glowing from the shine of Artemis' full white moon. The sand on the beach looked white and powdery, glowing as well in the moon's shine.

As Hermes flew above, surveying the area, there was not a sound except for the crashing of waves against the shore, where the ocean and the land met, and the nearby rustling of palm trees in the wind.

But suddenly, a new sound emerges.

It was a shrill cry of a female.

"Over here! Over here!" the voice chanted, and because there wasn't anyone else on the beach, he knew that it was directed towards him.

He stops flying in the air and searches for the voice. Suddenly, a figure emerged from the shadows near the palm trees and stepped into the ray of moonlight in front of Hermes. It was a woman that donned a hooded cloak, with the hood pulled up over her head. She was waving her hands frantically, trying to get Hermes' attention.

Confused, Hermes slowly lowers down until the soles of his sandals touched the soft, powdery sand. His eyes never left the woman, who was now running to him.

In the moonlight, he could see that under the hood, the woman's face was quite beautiful. She had pale skin that seemed like marble in the waxing glow of the moon. Her dark blonde hair was pulled into her hood, and not a single strand went astray. She had dark brown eyes which were wide with fear.

She looked around worriedly, as though she was afraid something would pop up unexpectedly. Hermes too looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

When she was sure that the coast was clear, she turned to him and asked, "Are you the god Hermes?"

Seeing that there was no point to lie to this mortal that has already seen him and gotten his attentions, he nod. "Yes, I am. And what do you wish to seek from me, mortal?"

Looking around her once again, she answered urgently, "I know that you are here to find the God of War, Ares. And I can tell you where he is."

He cocked an eyebrow in suspicion. "How do I know I can trust you, mortal?" he questioned.

The fear in her eyes grew, and her urgent voice became more pleading. Desperately, she said, "I swear upon my life that I speak the truth and nothing but the truth to you, Lord Hermes. And if any of my words are false, may I be damned to Tartarus in my afterlife."

At her words, Hermes finally knew that she spoke the truth, for swearing one's own life upon Tartarus was indeed very great. One would definitely not be a fool to try and bend a swear they have made upon the wretched realm of the dead.

"Alright. I believe you," Hermes replied. "Now tell me what you know of Ares' whereabouts."

The mortal looked at her surroundings again. Same as just now, it was silent except for the crashing of waves upon the sand and the breeze against the palm trees. Nothing out of the ordinary.

She walked back into the shadows, saying to him, "We must find a place to hide first. There are dangers that lurk around these beaches."

Hesitantly, Hermes followed the woman into the forest. As he walked behind her, he asked, "What is your name?"

Without looking at him, the mortal answered, "Eriboea."

"So tell me, Eriboea; what dangers lurk around here?"

Finally, the woman turned her head to look at him with her scared brown eyes.

Solemnly, but with a hint of fear, she answered, "Dangers that will dare to attempt an uprising against the gods."


	3. Chapter 2: The Truth

Dinner was noisy and full of life as nearly everyone stuffed their faces with the many dishes that were served to us.

Set on the long table were many platters of delicious meats that Apollo had hunted such as deer, buck, rabbit, wild turkey and pheasant. All were cooked to perfection and garnished with the most delicious of sauces, fruits and vegetables.

Dionysus felt as though the atmosphere could be compared to that of his legendary parties, and had personally asked for wine, ambrosia, nectar and any type of liquor to be served. But everyone was mindful to only take a few sips as this was a normal dinner, not a party. I myself was not very fond of wine, so I safely took a chalice of nectar instead.

As we tucked into our food, Zeus commented loudly from his seat at the head of the table, "I say, Apollo. This is certainly quite a number you have hunted!"

Apollo, always the one who loves attentions, tousled his hair in a show of mock-modesty. "It is nothing much, Lord Zeus. Only beginner's luck!"

Zeus scoffed jokingly. "What type of beginner can hunt this much on his first try? Do not fool me! Surely you harnessed your skill for quite some time before you put it to use!"

My brother smiled, and replied, "Actually, most of the thanks must go to Artemis. She was the one who was willing to give some of her time to teach me the ways of a huntsman."

I had been sipping from my chalice of nectar when he mentioned my name. I felt myself blush. I wasn't used to having attention as much as Apollo was. I still needed a little bit of time to get comfortable with it.

I looked up and saw Zeus' grey eyes beaming at me. "Such kindness and thoughtfulness that you show towards your brother! I'm glad that you were willing to teach him your hunting ways."

Across him, Hestia added, "Indeed it is! And I've heard that Artemis is learning how to play a lyre in return!"

I felt the blush on my cheeks slowly spreading throughout my face. In an instant, I felt warmer and redder as my embarrassment showed clearly.

Ahead of the table, I hear Athena exclaim, "Right! About that! So how has your musical abilities been coming along, Artemis? Surely it has improved like Apollo's hunting abilities had!"

I glared at Athena, whose grey eyes held a twinkle of mischief. However, I gulped at her question, because I knew the actual answer to it.

But I was not one to be embarrassed so easily. So, I swallowed my fear and said loudly and proudly, "Well, I can simply say that I am horrible at it."

Dionysus, who was downing another chalice of ambrosia, suddenly sets his glass down on the table and protested, "Now do not say that, Artemis! Skills take time to perfect! Like how the last time, I couldn't even hold down five cups at one go. But now, I can down twenty in a minute!"

I rolled my eyes amusingly at Dionysus' comparison as a small smile played on my lips. Just then, Apollo placed an arm on my shoulders in assurance. I turned my head to look at him and saw the comfort in his sky blue eyes.

"What Dionysus says is true, Artemis. You just need a little more time, and a bit more endurance."

I smiled back at him, and said, "You're right, Apollo."

Suddenly, a new and sour voice broke through our chatter.

"Enough about Artemis already…" said the voice that sounded so moody and annoyed. "I am here waiting for the return of my lost beloved, and you're all there just talking about Artemis can be a great musician or whatever," the depressed voice spoke with heavy sarcasm on the part about me.

Apollo's eyes quickly glared at Aphrodite, who looked down sadly at her plate of untouched roasted pheasant. She had an elbow propped on the table, with her hand supporting her head.

"Spare your talks of depression for another day, Aphrodite. Is it not alright if we speak of someone other than Ares?" my brother snapped at her coolly and with words that were laced with poison.

In response, Aphrodite bangs her fist on the table with so much strength that the table itself shook. Miraculously, not even a single dent was made on the strong wood.

Everyone was silent in an instant, all eyes were on her.

Through the stray strands of platinum blonde hair that fell in front of her face, her ice blue eyes that looked sad just a few seconds ago now glared with so much hate at Apollo, whose angry sky blue eyes have never left the Goddess of Love.

She stood up slowly, and planted her other fist on the table top with as much force to make it tremble again. Her eyes never left Apollo, who grasped my hand tightly under the table. I did not want to be involved in another fight, so I kept silent and looked down at our entwined hands.

Leaning forward, her lips pulled back into a deadly snarl, baring her clenched teeth. With a voice that sounded like evil itself, she shouted at Apollo, "**WHEN YOU LOST YOUR PRECIOUS ARTEMIS, YOU WEPT UNTIL MY EARS COULD START BLEEDING! YOU HAVE NEVER SHUT UP EVEN ONCE, AND YET I STAYED SILENT. AND NOW WHEN I HAVE LOST MY ARES AND I DESPAIR, YOU TELL ME TO KEEP QUIET! WHAT ABSURD CRUELTY IS THIS, YOU BASTARD?**"

Apollo suddenly shot up from his seat, his eyes full of rage. I stood as well, trying my best to soothe him and beckon him to sit down again. But he was stubbornly determined to lash back at Aphrodite.

"**I WEPT FOR MY SISTER FROM THE VERY BEGINNING OF HER BANISHMENT! YOU ONLY WAIT UNTIL AFTER YOU HAVE SOILED YOURSELF WITH MANY MEN FOR ELEVEN MONTHS BEFORE EVEN THINKING ABOUT ARES, YOU WHORE!**"

Aphrodite started laughing maniacally. "**YOU DARE CALL ME A WHORE? TELL ME, GREAT APOLLO. HOW MANY WOMEN HAVE YOU TAKEN TO YOUR BED, HMM?**"

One thing about me was that I don't like to hear about my brother's constant bedding of woman, ranging from nymphs to mortals to goddesses. So when Aphrodite had to bring it up, I snapped.

I whipped my head to her and shouted, "**ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!**"

The sound of a chair scraping against the marble floor broke through it all, and everyone present turned to look at Hera, whose honey eyes were ablaze with irritation.

"I don't want any of this nonsense screaming at the table. And because the both of you have completely spoiled the mood, I suggest we end the meal right now," the queen said firmly with a hint of anger. Then, she wordlessly walked out of the dining hall, the hem of her dress gliding smoothly and quietly on the marble floor.

Zeus, who only looked between Apollo and Aphrodite, suddenly stood up and followed after Hera. Slowly, one by one, the others begin to stand up and leave.

I felt like as though it was slightly my fault that all of this happened. Guiltily, I said, "I'm sorry, everyone."

Dionysus, who was gulping down a chalice of wine, said drunkenly, "Ish no prob… I hash to shleep aaannnyyywayyyy….Good night!"

From where she stood, Athena gives me an assuring glance. "It's alright, Artemis," she said before she walked out of the room.

Hestia appeared by my side and gripped my shoulder firmly as she smiled. Then she turned to look at Apollo, who amazingly is still keeping up his glaring contest with Aphrodite. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she shakes him gently.

"Nephew. Enough of this. Let us go," she said firmly.

Apollo finally tore away and looked at me and Hestia. Without a word, he followed us out of the dome-shaped dining hall, leaving Aphrodite to herself.

Just as we took about ten steps, we heard an ear-piercing wail of grief coming from inside.

* * *

Hermes found himself in a cave with Eriboea, with only a small fire to provide light that was not enough to fight off the darkness in the rock formation.

As the middle-aged woman constantly looked outside warily for any signs of the 'dangers', Hermes took a seat on a clean flat stone. Staring into the crackling bright orange flames, he asked, "What are these creatures that think they can just take over the gods?"

She turned around to look at the messenger god. She had let her hood down, revealing the straight dark blonde hair that ended halfway down her back. She moved closer to the fire, and sat down on another flat clean stone across Hermes.

Staring into the flame as well, she answered, "Their names are Otus and Ephialtes. Twin giants who are only nine years of age, and yet they have the mentality of a fully-grown adult and they stand at the same height as even the tallest of trees in this forest. They are sons of Poseidon. The Sea God refers to them as the Aloadae."

Hermes' eyes immediately darted to her. Giants, she say? Well that is certainly something he had never heard before. And he was even more shocked to know that they are the sons of Poseidon.

"Who are you to them?"

"I am their step-mother."

At this point, Hermes' suspicion became aroused.

"If you are their step-mother, why are you not aiding them in their plans? Why, instead, are you informing me of what you know?"

Eriboea sighed in dismay, and replied, "They are destructive, ill-mannered and vile. Even with the thinking of an adult, they still act as though they are little children that are bickering over a shiny new toy. They too are pompous and vain, seeing themselves as even higher than the almighty deities. Do you think that with their incompetence, I would want them to rule the universe? Or would anyone else want to be ruled under their stupidity?"

Hermes raised an eyebrow as he thinks about how impressive her speech was. Here was a mortal woman, the step-mother of two giants who wished to take over Mount Olympus, and she was telling him of their plan because she herself did not like it if they were to rule.

"Such a wise choice for you to side against your wards," he commented with a small smile. But he turned serious instantly and asked her, "So tell me; what part do they play in Ares' disappearance?"

Without looking up from the flames, she answered grimly, "They kidnapped him, and are holding him hostage as we speak."

"They held for thirteen months?" Hermes exclaimed disbelievingly.

Eriboea only nod.

Finally he has found out Ares' whereabouts. And it was no wonder no one could find him; because he was in the clutches of two giant sons of Poseidon.

"Do you know what happened to him?"

Again, she nod.

"The Aloadae demand that he teach them his tactics on battle. And if he so daringly refuses, he would be be inflicted with pain by their merciless hands. Though he slowly heals, Ares is unable to recover fully before he is being punished again. The Aloadae have already stripped him of proper nourishment, instead giving him the very little scraps of the food they eat, so he has very little energy to fight them off."

Hermes remained silent as he absorbed the information. By the grim tone of Eriboea's voice, he could already tell that Ares was perishing slowly, and if nothing was done soon, he will be entirely damned.

He has got to warn the others.

He got off the stone and walked away wordlessly, and Eriboea looked at him with wide eyes. "Where are you going?" she asked worriedly.

Without looking at her, he said, "Thank you for informing me. I'll be on my way now."

Suddenly, he felt a grasp on his hand and he was suddenly being pulled back into the cave by the woman.

"No!" she said in a harsh whisper. "Don't go yet! They are awake! If they see you flying through these lands, they will try to kill you!"

Hermes snorted, "Nonsense. I cannot be killed."

"If not that, then they will capture you and torture you the same way they do to Ares. Please, Lord Hermes. Wait until daybreak, and then you can leave for Mount Olympus."

He cannot deny the fact that he felt sympathetic at the sight of the woman's worried dark brown eyes. To appease her, he agreed to stay the night.

But as Eriboea slept soundly far away from him, he did not, for he was thinking hard about what the Olympians might do against these giants.


	4. Chapter 3: The Confrontation

"Apollo, please. Try to forget about it."

I was in Apollo's room, sitting on his bed and attempting to console him as he continuously fumed over his confrontation with Aphrodite. Unfortunately, my attempts were futile.

He was sitting on the sill of his large, glassless window, looking out at the starry night sky. There, he growled, "I can't! You know I hate it when people just talk about you like that, sister. Of course, I get upset!"

I sighed and got up from the bed to sit beside him on the sill. Putting an arm around the grumpy Sun God, I said, "I'm used to it. There's no need to fuss about me. If I can handle it, so can you."

He only gave me a single glance before he turns back to look at the sky. I kept silent, watching him, waiting for him to say something first.

"I really don't want to sound so evil," he murmured, "but somehow, I feel as though Ares being gone is a good thing."

I furrowed my eyebrows together. Usually Apollo doesn't talk about things like that, so I wonder why today was an exception.

"What makes you say that?" I asked him.

"Think about it, Artemis. With him gone, his bloodlust and hunger for war and violence will finally come to an end. He won't be around to start anymore to his own liking. The mortals would be at peace and on good terms with each other. And…."

He hesitated to say the last part.

"And?" I pressed.

He looked at me guiltily, and muttered, "And Aphrodite can finally feel the same painful loss I felt when I lost you…"

"Oh, Apollo," I breathed as I shifted to hug him. "There is no need to think about that pain ever again. I am here, and I'm not leaving. Besides, I was only gone for a month. Ares has already been gone for a lunar year."

He raised an eyebrow in disbelief, and asked me, "Why do you feel sympathy for one that did not show you any at all?"

With a small smile, I answered, "It's best not to dwell on anger. It only makes you worse."

* * *

Eriboea woke up from her sleep gently. As she sat up, she turned around and saw Lord Hermes sleeping on top of the flat stone that he had sat on yesterday. If it weren't for his beauty and his grand clothes, Eriboea would just assume that he was a lost young man.

The fire had died out, and it was very cold in the cave. She got up and walked out of the cave as quiet as a mouse, so that she did not wake up the young god.

She ventured to the trees near the cave, and picked up small broken branches that seemed to be suitable for firewood. In her arms was already a bunch, because she wanted to create a fire that the god would appreciate.

But just as she bent down to pick up another broken branch, the pebbles beside her suddenly began to shake.

Eriboea was puzzled at first. Then suddenly, she felt the ground shaking beneath her. It was rhythmic, like footsteps.

Giant footsteps.

In a panic, she dropped the branches in her arms and ran back into the cave.

* * *

Hermes was shaken awake frantically.

As he roused from his sleep in a daze, he was still being shaken as a woman's voice spoke to him with urgency.

"Lord Hermes! They're here! You have to hide!" said a worried woman with dark blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

Rubbing away the sleep from his eyes, he asked groggily, "What? Who? Why?"

Suddenly, in an instant, he was pulled up from the stone floor and led deeper into the cave by Eriboea. She pushed him behind a huge boulder in the darkness, and whispered to him, "My lord. Stay here until I am done with them. When they're gone only then you shall come out."

Now fully awake, Hermes nodded and Eriboea walked away just as a gruff voice shouted, "Woman! Where are you?"

"I am here, Otus," Eriboea's meek voice replied.

"Where were you the entire night?" another gruff voice questioned. Hermes figured that if the other voice was the giant named Otus, then this one must be the one called Ephialtes.

"I was just roaming around," Eriboea answered. "Is there anything that I can do for the both of you?"

Hermes could hear a sound of disagreement coming from one of them. "No, no. We just want to inform you that very soon, we will leave for Mount Olympus," Otus said proudly. "And in a matter of days, we shall become kings!"

A series of booming laughter followed, but suddenly, it was cut off by Ephialtes, who said, "Brother…. Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

A sniff, and then Ephialtes answered, "Ichor. The golden blood of gods."

At hearing this, Hermes stiffened. Never had he expected them to have a keen sense of smell, and they were able to pick up the scent of ichor instantly. Deep in the pit of his stomach, Hermes knew that he could be exposed anytime soon.

"Well, of course! Ares is here," Otus exclaimed as matter-of-fact.

Ares was there? Strange. Hermes did not hear him nor sense him. Personally, he knew that even if Ares was being held hostage, he would still try to put up a fight and even try to make a ruckus. That was his nature. The only logical explanation for his silence was maybe he was unconscious.

"No…." Ephialtes murmured. "This smells fresh… It's as though…"

And suddenly, Hermes could hear stomping that caused the ground to quiver below Hermes' winged-sandals. Just then, Ephialtes' loud voice questioned harshly, "There is another god in here, isn't there?"

Silence.

"**ANSWER ME, WOMAN!**" Ephialtes shouted so suddenly that Hermes jumped.

With his powerful hearing, Hermes could hear a quiet and meek female sound, and Eriboea answered, "N-no…"

Otus shouted, "**Don't lie to us, you foolish woman! Now answer! Who are you hiding!**"

With the boom of the giant's shouts, it seemed as though the whole cave was beginning to tremble, and it was being threatened to turn into rubble.

"**I assure you, I am hiding no one!**" Eriboea shouted defensively, though almost pleadingly.

Silence again, and then Otus said nonchalantly, "If that is the case, you wouldn't mind if we looked around here, would you?"

"**NO!**" Eriboea screamed in panic.

"**I KNEW IT!**" Ephialtes shouted. "**NOW CONFESS! WHO ARE YOU HIDING! WE WILL CRUSH HIM! AND THEN, WE WILL CRUSH YOU FOR YOUR LIE!**"

Hermes didn't know what had gotten over him, but in an instant, the wings on his sandals fluttered with maximum speed, and he was immediately shot up into the air, revealing himself.

He could see Eriboea cowering against a wall of the cavern, and two giants that stood before her. She was right. They were as tall as the tallest trees in the forest. Their heads had even managed to nearly touch the ceiling.

One had shaggy sandy-blonde shoulder-length hair while the other had unruly mud brown hair that was also shoulder-length. The only similarity between them was that they both had sea green eyes, only then could Hermes tell that they were indeed sons of Poseidon.

The brown-haired one gasped at the sight of the flying messenger god, and he muttered grimly, "Hermes."

So the brown-haired one was Ephialtes.

But he was confused. He could only see the mortal woman and the two giants, but no Ares.

However, he didn't ponder on that for too long. In a heartbeat, he flew towards Eriboea and wrapped his arms around her waist before flying off again.

Otus and Ephialtes flayed their arms, trying to hit the flying god as though they were trying to swat a pesky fly. But Hermes was quick and sharp, managing to dodge attacks of their big hands and even managing to keep Eriboea out of harm's way.

"Get back here, you runt!" Otus shouted in anger.

And that made Hermes ticked.

He was just about to fly out of the cave when he heard that remark. Anger took over him in an instant. Hermes was not one that was angered quickly, but the thought of this monster insulting him had managed to create a spark of rage in him that spread throughout his body like wildfire.

Impulsively, he turned sharply and flew at the speed of light towards Otus. Then, he gave a forceful and powerful kick to his face.

The giant screamed in agony and clutched his face as he winced in excruciating pain. Though Hermes was not really bulked with hard muscle, he was just as strong as any other god.

"**Do not dare insult me!**" Hermes snarled furiously. His spring green eyes that had always been soft and warm were now hard and cold as steel. "**Both of you are fools to think you can overthrow the gods!**"

In his grasp, Eriboea could feel the heat that was flowing through the god's body. The heat of his rage. It burnt her skin, but she made no sound for her fear of everything that is happening had stolen her voice.

Ephialtes, who held on to his brother who was still cringing in pain, glared at Hermes and shouted, "**You wait and see! Do not be so confident! We may make history as being the ones who were able to defeat your kind!**"

Hermes so badly wanted to take on these brutes at the very minute. But he knew that rash decisions would bring dire consequences. In addition, through his hazy anger, he began to realize that he was still holding Eriboea in his arms.

He gives one last hateful glare to the Aloadae before he turns away and flies off as quickly as he could. He flew above the trees, over the sea of green. In his arms, Eriboea clutched his hand tightly, trying hard to avert her eyes from looking below. Obviously, she was afraid of the height between where they flew and where the ground was.

Finally, Hermes spotted a clearing nearby in the forest. He looked back and sees that he was very far away from the cave, and decided that they were at a safe distance now. He quickly flew down to it and set Eriboea gently on her feet.

Standing in front of her, he instructed her, "Run. Go back to where you come from. Stay away from the Aloadae. If they find you, run and find somewhere to hide."

He turned to fly off, but she grabbed his wrist and asked, "But what of you?"

"I'll inform the pantheon, and we'll fight back," Hermes said, his voice fierce with determination.

Eriboea hesitated, and then asked, "Do you think you can manage?"

Only turning his head back slightly to look at her, he said solemnly, "Never underestimate the gods."

Without another word, he flew off, just as a furious roar emanated throughout the forest.

* * *

Breakfast was relatively normal compared to yesterday's dinner, only I had to make sure that Apollo never once sets his sight on Aphrodite, or else a new flare of anger would erupt.

Aphrodite herself was reserved. She refused to talk, looking only at her untouched plate of food. She would only give short answers to those who asked her questions, and the answers would be very bleak.

I could tell that inside her heart, she was loathing the way we acted. We were laughing at each other's jokes and talking and discussing over trivial things, but we did not speak a word about her missing lover.

But not even one tried, because even if we did, she would only respond like a python which is ready to spat poisonous venom at an attacker.

In other words, she would not respond kindly. Neither would she appreciate our efforts to try and console her.

So with no other choice, we left her be.

As I chatted with Hestia about how my lyre lessons were going (which I admit were still not so good), there was a knock on the doors of the dining hall.

"Enter," Zeus commanded loudly from the head of the table.

The door opened to reveal a satyr servant. Standing poised, he announced, "Great Zeus-"

But before the servant could even speak another word, something flown right through the doors at the speed of light. The gust of wind that followed after the flying object was so strong that Dionysus had even managed to be blown off his chair by it. Apollo's arm shot protectively in front of me, though the protection was unnecessary.

When the wind had died down, all of us looked up at the flying being that had situated itself at the other head of the table top.

Hermes was crouched, looking at Zeus as he breathes deeply.

"Hermes! What is the meaning of this harsh entry?" Zeus demanded to know quite irately, seeing that Hermes had just barged in here.

I looked at Hermes, who, for some reason, looked worried.

"Lord Zeus. I plead for you to call a full meeting of the gods. Summon Lord Poseidon, Lord Hades and Lady Demeter as well," Hermes requested, almost like begging.

Zeus crossed his arms and looks at Hermes incredulously. "And why should I?" he asked.

The worry in Hermes' spring green eyes deepened.

Taking a deep breath, he answers Zeus' question grimly.

"Believe me when I say that giants are about to wage war upon us."


	5. Chapter 4: The Divine Meeting

Hermes was so worn out by the time Zeus had decided to call for a divine meeting, so Iris, the personification of the rainbow who was a lesser-known messenger goddess, was sent in his place to summon Poseidon, Hades and Demeter to Mount Olympus. She wasted no time and flew as fast as the wings on her back could go.

Hestia and I tended to Hermes, feeding him small morsels of food and making him drink ambrosia to replenish his energy. He used too much of his energy on his winged-sandals, and had only enough left to walk slowly to the council room, where the others had assembled.

When he had taken his seat on his throne, and I in mine, the Big Three barged in loudly and all of them looked angry. Demeter and Persephone were following further behind them.

"What is this of giants trying to overrule us?" Hades questioned with anger shown clearly in his fathomless black eyes. "Do they not know that such an act is as worse as suicide?"

The rest of us took our seats on our respective gold thrones, with addition of Hestia on her wooden throne and Hades on his ebony one. Persephone stood by Demeter, giving glances to Hades, her husband.

"I do hope it is alright for Kore to join us," Demeter inquired. "I worry if I were to leave her alone. Especially because of this very last minute meeting."

Persephone rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed that her mother was kind of referring to her as a child.

"Of course not," Zeus answered. "In fact, leaving any divine being on Earth right now is as good as death. Now that everyone in the pantheon has assembled, we shall begin."

Then he turned to Hermes and nodded his head slightly, signalling for him to begin.

Slowly, Hermes began to rise from his seat. He still looked worn out, and had to grab hold of the armrest of his throne to maintain his balance.

"I was actually sent to find the missing War God, Ares," Hermes began in a tired voice.

Suddenly, Aphrodite interrupted him, asking in a weary voice, "My Ares… Did you find him?"

Zeus then said, "Aphrodite. We will discuss that later. Right now, let Hermes finish talking."

I watched as her hands balled into fists, grabbing the skirt of her magenta dress. She looked like she wanted to put up a fight, but I knew that she knew the consequences of wreaking havoc during a divine meeting, so she kept mum.

"Continue, Hermes," Zeus said to him.

Hermes nodded once and carried on. "I traveled far and wide, and have come across nothing. But I knew that I needed to continue my search, so I went to the beaches. It was there I was confronted by a mortal woman. She told me that she knew where Ares was, swearing upon Tartarus that she was telling the truth."

From the corner of my eye, I can see Hades nodding his head in acknowledgement to the mention of the horrible realm in his Underworld.

"She told me that he was kidnapped by giants, and was being brutally tortured if he refuses to teach them his ways of war. He is still alive, but very, very weak."

On cue, Aphrodite broke into tears at hearing the bad news. I thought that she would be glad that he was still alive, but I knew the thought of him being tortured was too much to handle.

Hermes only pauses briefly to look at her, but continues shortly after. "After holding him hostage for thirteen months, they have finally learnt everything they can in battle. And very soon, they will attempt to rid of us gods and rule Mount Olympus."

Poseidon banged his fist on the armrest and shouted in fury, "How dare they hurt him! How dare they inflict pain upon a god! One of us! They will face our wrath if they do not give up Ares and refrain from commencing an uprising!"

In an instant, many of us agreed haughtily. I was one of them.

But then, Hermes shook his head in disappointment, and said, "You will not think the same, Lord Poseidon, for these giants are your sons, the Aloadae."

At the sudden change of events, everyone, including me, gasped in shock. Our eyes flashed to Poseidon, who, just a minute ago was so determined, now looked flabbergasted. His expression was as though he was being accused of a crime.

Maybe indirectly accused.

"My… sons?" the Sea God questioned in disbelief.

Hermes nodded slowly, and all of us still stared at Poseidon as he shrank into silence.

I guess he said his previous words too soon.

Aphrodite's voice broke through the silence.

She was seething mad.

"Your sons…"

She stood up slowly from her throne.

"Stole my love…"

Her freezing blue eyes glared at Poseidon.

And the next minute, she finally lost it.

"**AND ARE TORTURING HIM!**" she snarled like a wild animal, pointing an accusing finger at Poseidon.

The Sea God's famous short temper began to flare, and he made a stand defensively, snapping back in retaliation, "I had nothing to do with this, Aphrodite! Do not put the blame on me!"

The Love Goddess growled, "They are your accursed sons! You are partially to blame!"

There was another banging of fist upon armrest, and Zeus stood up shouting, "**Cease your squabble! Now it is not the time to judge who is to blame and who is not!**"

Choking on tears, Aphrodite rushed down her miniature dais and came to the centre of the room. There, she kneeled before Zeus and begged him, "Please, Lord Zeus… I beg of you… Kill them… Make them return Ares…"

Zeus only looked at Aphrodite with confused grey eyes, while the rest of us stared at her in shock. Never have we seen the vain and 'high-and-mighty' Aphrodite begging and pleading before. Never have we seen her so desperate.

"Brother…" Poseidon muttered, also stepping down from the dais his throne was situated on. "Don't do this to my sons… Let me be the one to handle them…. But please… Spare them…."

Zeus looked at him too in confusion, and the whole room was full of suspense, awaiting the answer.

I have been quiet, but many thoughts ran through my mind. The new information was coming in a big mass, and I needed time to absorb it into my head properly so that I could fully understand.

So here was what I understood so far; Giants that are the sons of Poseidon had kidnapped Ares and held him hostage for thirteen months so that they can force him to teach them the art of war to use it to fight against the gods.

I think that was basically everything that I need to understand.

Just then, Zeus opened his mouth to speak. But it was suddenly interrupted by tremors that were radiating throughout the room violently.

Everyone suddenly became afraid and confused. Could this be the work of Poseidon? He was also the God of Earthquakes, and was specially known as 'The Earth-Shaker' due to his tendency to create such earthquakes when he was in a foul mood.

But Poseidon himself suddenly said, "I have nothing to do with this!"

Unfortunately, we couldn't hear him clearly because of the violent tremors. But somehow, we knew that he spoke the truth, for he too was struggling like the rest of us.

Persephone, who had been standing by Demeter's throne, suddenly fell onto the floor from the dais. Hades shouted her name in worry, and leap off his black throne. The tremors prevented him to stand, so he had no choice but to crawl to his wife's side.

Slowly, the tremors began to get worse, and it became so powerful that all of us were knocked out from our thrones. We tried to stand, just like how Hades had tried. But like him, we couldn't get onto our feet.

I have never witnessed an earthquake so powerful. I couldn't even push myself up. Due to the unbelievable magnitude, I remained plastered face down on the ground.

Somehow, Apollo had managed to crawl towards me, and held on tightly to my hand. I looked at him worriedly, and his sky blue eyes held the same fear as everyone else's, including mine.

The door flew open, revealing Heracles, the gatekeeper of Mount Olympus. He was on his hands and knees, and crawled slowly to us.

He shouted loudly to overcome the sounds of the earthquakes. "**LORD ZEUS! A THREAT IS UPON US!**"

Zeus looked up immediately, his head shaking violently. All of us looked at each in fear.

"**Prepare for attack!**" he commanded.

But just as soon as he finished those words, the trembling suddenly stopped.

We all remained silent and took a moment to regain ourselves. We took in deep breaths of air, slowly getting over the fear that suffocated us just now.

I felt as though my bones were still shaking in rhythm to the quakes, and I couldn't get up no matter how hard I tried. I stayed motionless, waiting for the vibration in my goddess bones to stop.

But then, I felt a hand grip my arm. I lifted my head up and saw Apollo already on his feet, pulling me up. He held me gently, slowly helping me stand. My legs quivered and I would have fell down to the floor once again had Apollo not held me in place.

I could see Hades holding Persephone in an embrace, soothing her as she was having a panic attack. Demeter placed a hand on her shoulder gently, and Hades hesitantly gave his wife back to her mother.

When I was sure that I could stand, I slowly let go of Apollo and looked around me. The rest were regaining their balance as well, slowly rising into standing positions. Zeus helped Hera up, and studied each and every one of us.

We thought it was over.

But we were wrong.

There was suddenly a loud _BOOM_, and all of us fell to the ground once more with the explosive tremble, this one even more violent than the rest.

Minor trembles followed after it, but it finally came to a stop.

Immediately after it had died down, all of us were rushing out of the room.

The Big Three were in the lead, running with all the speed their legs could support. I was one of those that trailed behind them; following me was Apollo and Athena. As all of us ran forward, the other residents of Mount Olympus were running in fear and panic back to the safety of the palace.

We reached the front courtyard, which was now desolated. Zeus instructed for Heracles to set up guards and all the entry points of the palace, with him guarding the doors. Zeus also instructed him that no one was to leave until he gave a command. Heracles obeyed and rushed to perform his duty.

The Zeus turned to all of us, and said, "All those who wish to stay out of this; leave now."

Hera, Hestia, Demeter and Persephone rushed inside. Persephone cast an unsure glance to Hades, who only nodded his head once, as if to tell her that he'll be alright. Not surprisingly, Dionysus went inside as well.

So those who remained at the courtyard were Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hermes, Apollo, Athena and me.

The remaining seven of us rushed to the gates, and all of us looked at the sight before us.

We stared at the sight in shock.

For before us, two giants stood on top of a mountain that had been piled on top of another mountain.

Those giants had performed what was impossible.

They had piled Mount Pelion on top of Mount Ossa.


	6. Chapter 5: The Retaliation

With the strong sense of sight that only we gods possessed, we were able to see everything from our vantage point.

Where Mount Pelion had previously been placed was a barren empty land now. There were also huge holes in the ground, indicating where the giant brothers had walked when they were carrying the mountain to Mount Ossa. I could tell that their intention for doing such a thing was to scale Mount Olympus, and it was successful.

The two giants stood side-by-side on top of Mount Pelion. One had shaggy shoulder-length hair that was the color of sand while the other had messy shoulder-length hair the colour of brown mud. I noticed that the only thing similar between them is their sea green eyes.

The same colour of Poseidon's eyes.

Speaking of which…

"**Otus! Ephialtes!**" Poseidon shouted from where he was. His voice boomed throughout the skies, loud enough for the giant brothers to hear. "**What is the meaning of this? What in the name of Chaos are you doing?**"

The giants never answered, only bursting in loud laughter. Their laughter was full of determination yet held the sense of evil. They were, in a way, trying to be intimidating, to show that they do not care if a god shouted upon them.

"**Foolish god!**" the sand-haired one shouted in reply. "**We are sick and tired of worshiping you! We are sick and tired of worshiping the Olympians! What have you done for us? Why must we continue to kiss your feet and celebrate your glory?"**

The brown-haired one giant agreed, and added haughtily, "**We have decided that now is the time for a new rule! The rule of the Aloadae!**"

Hades then bellowed out in retaliation, "**Imbeciles! You have done a grave mistake! Rivalling with the gods who have upmost power? That is preposterous!**"

"**Silence, dreadful God of the Dead!**" snapped the brown-haired one. "**You gods have better not be so confident! Just because you have won one war does not mean that you will win another!**"

Beside me, Hermes suddenly shot up in the air, his face painted with rage. The sight of his anger both shocked and scared me. I always known Hermes to be a jolly and cheerful person, and have never seen him angry before because he knew how to control it. But like the other gods, nobody should get on his bad side. His anger was just as fearsome as the others if out of control.

And the Aloadae have succeeded in making him lose control.

"**ENOUGH OF YOUR STUPIDITY!**" he roared with seething rage. "**Do you not understand what force you are dealing with? It is many Olympians against the two of you!**"

"Hermes."

Hermes whipped his side to look down at Zeus. The King's anger held a tiny hint of anger. For what? I do not know.

"Get down."

The agitated messenger god kept silent, his eyes locked on Zeus, who said again with assertive firmness, "Get down, Hermes."

Reluctantly, he obeyed and lowered down to the ground. But his eyes have never once left the giants. I felt worried for him, and placed my hand on his shoulder in a feeble attempt to encourage him to hold on. To just listen but don't act rashly. He grabbed hold of my hand, holding it tightly. But I knew that his fury hadn't resided yet.

Zeus took a step forward, and the giants tense as they watched the supreme lord of the heavens get ready to speak to them.

"Giants Otus and Ephialtes," he boomed, his loud voice emanating power. "Why do you wish to rule over the gods and plan to usurp my throne? What do you hope to gain from your petty rebellion?"

The giants chuckled to themselves, and all of us kept quiet as they enjoyed their mirth. I glared at them, instantly despising them like the rest of us here.

It was the sand-haired giant that spoke up first. "Only want thing, Great King Zeus of the Gods. Power. We want it. We crave for it. And we will fight for it."

Another round of laughter from them, and I tightened my other hand into a fist. I hated their arrogance. Even in the presence of divine beings that are in a higher position than them, they still act as though they are kings over us.

The giants studied our silence with smirks on their horrible faces, thinking that they have finally managed to intimidate us.

Athena stepped forward and moved to Zeus' side. With an air of power and determination, she studied the giants before her. Otus and Ephialtes' sea green eyes were locked on her, waiting for her to speak the first word.

"Sons of Poseidon. Is it not possible that the both of you may find another strategy to gain power? A strategy that will not cause you to defy and upset the gods who rule and yet can still achieve you the same amount of greatness? Do you think that the only way to achieve that is by brute force?"

Their smirks turned wider, and the brown-haired one said loudly with level in his voice, "It may not be the only way, but it is the most effective." And then, he chuckled once again.

Athena's platinum eyes widened at their insolence, and her lips pursed into a thin line as her hands balled into fists like mine. I sighed to myself. didn't want her to rage like Hermes, so I let go of him and held her arm.

"Athena. Refrain yourself. Extinguish your anger. Remain calm."

She did not turn to look at me, but when I looked down, I see her hands unclenching. I remained where I was, taking a stand beside her.

"But one thing you should know, gods of Olympus, is that we ourselves have already attained a good amount of power in ourselves" said sand-haired one. "It was really quite an easy task to capture the God of War." A dramatic pause, used to make sure all of our eyes were on him. When he was sure, he sneered, "A god who had been so foolish as to not suspect us of standing before him defiantly."

Zeus' eyebrows furrowed. "What did you do to Ares?" he demanded to know.

The giants looked at each other, smiling.

"I repeat my question, Aloadae," Zeus boomed irately. "What did you do to Ares?"

The Aloadae never spoke a word. Instead, the brown-haired one stepped forward. I hadn't noticed it just now, but in his hands was a bronze pithos.

I was confused. What was the significance of that storage container?

The sand-haired one opened the lid of the pithos, while the brown-haired tipped it to pour out the contents.

But it was not _contents_. It was just one content.

A body fell out of the storage container limply like a rag doll that had been thrown a lot by little children. The body was pale but I could easily see stains of golden fluid flowing from cuts that was marked on every inch of skin. The body was only wrapped in rags around the waist, and had a bare and muscular chest, indicating that the body was male. I couldn't see the face, but I could already tell who it was just by looking at the head of blood-red hair.

But then, a new voice behind me and the other gods answered my suspicions.

"**ARES!**"

I turned abruptly to see that the new voice was Aphrodite. I was quite shocked. I didn't notice that she was there. I thought that she had stayed inside with the rest. She must have seen and heard everything, but had kept silent as she watched the seven of us confront the Aloadae.

She ran forward, and pushed her way through until she appeared right beside me.

"**Ares!**" she screamed again.

I could see Ares slowly lifting his head up tiredly. He looked dazed, confused of what's going on. Then, he stared straight into the direction of Aphrodite and narrowed his eyes.

He lifted a hand, as though he was trying to reach for her. But I watched the hand tremble until finally, it dropped, and so did he.

Aphrodite broke down in tears, and suddenly gripped onto the sleeve of my chiton to prevent herself from going on her knees. I stayed motionless, not sure of what to do. I have never been in contact with her before, and don't see any reason to. But I knew she was grieving, and I didn't want to seem so heartless. Slowly, and hesitantly, I held her by her arms, and tried to soothe her. But she was still crying hard.

We watched as the brown-haired one scoop up the unconscious Ares with only one hand and kept him back into the bronze pithos. Aphrodite watched the horrible scene take place with grief-stricken eyes. She then turned at look at Zeus, and cried, "Please... Kill them…"

Zeus only glanced at her, but it was Poseidon who spoke up.

"**Return Ares now! Surrender or we'll engage you in battle!**" the Sea God proclaimed angrily.

Zeus snapped his head to Poseidon and shouted, "**ARE YOU MAD, BROTHER? DO NOT ACT ON IMPULSE!**"

"We may give him up, but by no means will we cease our rebellion," the giants exclaimed. "But if we do agree to return the God of War first, we want something in return."

Zeus turned to look back at them, and questioned angrily, "And what is it that you want? Besides my throne and power over the universal order?"

The giants smiled to each other in fierce determination and then spoke with every bit of smugness they possess in their infernal giant bodies.

"Before we rule, which we will of course, we need to take wives to become our queens. What is a king without a queen at his side? But of course, we do not want just any regular woman. We want only the finest. We want goddesses."

Zeus crossed his arms, and questioned suspiciously, "And if so, who?"

The sand-haired licked his lips and gave an evil smirk. And then, with a tone that was proud and boisterous, he spoke.

"I, Otus of the Aloadae, request the goddess Artemis to be my bride and queen."

* * *

Author's Note:

Alright! I know it was kind of short, but that was how it was planned out in my head. So please don't kill me!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	7. Chapter 6: The First Attack

I did nothing but remain as still as a statue, staring at the sand-haired one, Otus, in utter shock and disbelief. The others too looked at me in shock.

Did he really just say that? Did he really just say that he wanted me, a sworn virgin goddess, to become his wife and, consequently, his queen if he does manage to rule Mount Olympus?

I glared and scowled at him, and his eyes then locked with mine. Finally noticing that he had my full attention, the corner of his lips tilted into a smirk and he winked.

He…. _winked_.

I could literally feel the rage burning in the ichor flowing in my veins. How dare he? How dare he proclaim such a thing?

Fortunately, someone else agreed with me, though he showed his fury more eloquently than me.

"**YOU IDIOT!**" Apollo snarled menacingly and viciously, stomping forward so that the giants could see him better. "**HOW DARE YOU EVEN HAVE THE AUDACITY TO THINK OF MAKING MY SISTER YOUR BRIDE! HOW DARE YOU, VILE BEAST!**"

Otus apparently found Apollo's protectiveness and rage to be very amusing, and broke into another of his many hearty laughs.

"And why would I not, Golden Son of Zeus? Look at her. She is a vision of beauty, representing the mysteries of the night as how you are handsome and represent the joys of the day. She is a maiden, have not been defiled and still so pure, thus, making her of great value. She is the best huntress, and I myself enjoy a good hunt. She is one of the strongest in the pantheon, able to engage in combat with just her bare hands. So why not, great Phoebus Apollo? Why not the glorious Phoebe Artemis?"

Apollo took another intimidating step forward, but from behind him, I reached out a hand and placed it on his chest, restraining him with all my strength. Seriously? Was I the only one that was collected in this situation? Well, maybe Zeus was too, but he looked like he was ready to rage anytime.

After keeping silent for so long, I finally spoke up. "And if I so blatantly refuse?" I questioned, cool but firm.

Otus smiled kindly at me, though I feel that it was false gesture.

"When I rule Mount Olympus, refusal will not even be an option," he stated.

Under my hand, I could feel a low grumble coming from deep within Apollo. With all the force I could muster, I pushed him back, but he was firm in standing his ground.

And then, the brown-haired giant, Ephialtes, spoke, "And I, Ephialtes of the Aloadae, request the most graceful Queen Hera to be my bride."

It was a mistake for him to say that. All of us knew it. All of us knew the consequences of his words.

And so finally, Zeus snapped.

A flame of seething anger grew in his piercing grey eyes, and he roared out his rage so loudly that I bet even the mortals below could have heard it.

Instantly, he raised a mighty hand, and then a tiny white spark built up in his palm. But then, the spark grew and grew until it finally took the shape of the infamous lightning bolt. The lethal weapon was crackling with pure, intense and dangerous power and energy.

The rest of us stepped back immediately. I pulled Aphrodite, who was still sniffling quietly, away.

Zeus threw the lightning bolt with all his might, and it travelled through the air right in the direction of the Aloadae. As the crack of lightning flew, thunder started booming in the skies and the sound was enough to make my ears ring.

Finally, the lightning bolt came in contact with the giants with a deafening **BOOM**. We could feel the effects of the impact from the courtyard, and it was like a strong gust of wind.

As the dust subsided, all of us held our breath as we prepared to see the remains of the Aloadae.

But there were no remains, as the both of them were unscathed.

And they were grinning.

"**IMPOSSIBLE!**" Zeus roared, angry that the lightning bolt had not worked. I was in complete disbelief. How could it have not worked? It was _the _lightning bolt. The most powerful weapon in all of Mount Olympus. And it did not work?

What in Tartarus was going on?

"Now do you believe us when we say we have power?" Otus sneered. "Even your precious lightning bolt is not able to hurt us! And yet you are still ruler of Mount Olympus?" he mocked.

Ephialtes then proclaimed, "We will give you one last chance! Give up the throne of Mount Olympus and send Hera and Artemis to be our brides, or we'll take everything by force!"

Despising the fact that he was being ordered by a pair of idiotic giants, Zeus then proclaimed in a snarl, "**YOU SHALL BOTH DIE A HORRIBLE DEATH, ACCURSED GIANTS! I SWEAR UPON STYX THAT YOU WILL!**"

Otus smirked, whereas Ephialtes scowled.

"We shall see about that," Otus said. "But as for now, just be ready for a lot of this."

And just out of the blue, Otus picked up a boulder and threw it in the direction of Mount Olympus.

Beside me, Aphrodite screamed in shock. But I only stared at the oncoming boulder, my eyes widening in fear.

Zeus was quick, and he produced another lightning bolt and flung it at the oncoming boulder. Another loud clap of thunder sounded just as the lightning bolt broke the boulder into a million tiny pieces.

I instinctively crouched down to the ground into a ball and put my hands over my head as I felt the tiny shards of rock rain down upon me and the others. I felt somebody else drape over me, holding me tight and giving me extra protection. I already knew it was Apollo.

When the rain of tiny rocks finally stopped, Apollo uncovered me and I stood up slowly. The giants stood tall and proud, their stupid smirks still glued to their stupid faces. Damn their arrogance! Damn it for causing us so much anger!

"You have committed a grave offense, Aloadae," Poseidon bellowed with a scowl. Seemed to me he didn't want to protect his 'precious' sons anymore.

"Then punish us if you can," they mocked in a sinister tone. "That is only the first attack. Prepare for more."

All of us stood our ground, our glares boring into them. We watched as Ephialtes grabbed the bronze pithos that held Ares before following his brother down Mount Pelion. Then, they grabbed the base of the mountain and lifted it off Mount Ossa.

Unfortunately, when they began to track down Mount Ossa, the earthquakes happened again. All of us fell to the ground in an instant and the tremors pinned us flat. I felt as though I was being crushed by a ten huge boulders. It was excruciating.

It seemed like hours until it finally stopped.

Like the earlier earthquake incident, I couldn't get up for a while. The vibrations in my bones were stronger, and I knew that if I tried to stand now, I would just fall down once again. But I was able to at least turn my head to the side. Resting on my cheek, I looked at the others. Hermes was the only one helping everyone up, because I knew he had used his winged-sandals to get off the ground just in the nick of time.

One of the perks of being a flying god I guess.

When he came to me, I weakly held up a hand, and told him, "Hold on a few seconds."

He did, and when I finally felt good to go, he grabbed my hand and lifted me slowly. He held me for a while until I was finally able to gain balance.

But as my senses all finally came into order, I heard the familiar, sickening voice of Otus from afar.

"I look forward to enjoying our marriage, lovely Artemis."

My ichor burned me from the inside like liquid fire, and I impulsive stooped down to grab a chunk of rock. With all my might and power, I flung it in the direction of Mount Pelion, where his voice had come from. I hoped that I had managed to hit the living daylights out of him. But unfortunately, the rock didn't hit him and instead hit the peak of the mountain. I could see dust forming from the impact.

I stared at it in silent fury, and I was sure about one thing.

There was no way I will _ever_ marry him.

* * *

After the encounter, all of us made sure that everyone in the palace was all in one piece. My mother, Leto, ran to both me and Apollo as she cried tears of fright. We brought her to her room, where we tried our best to soothe her.

"What happened out there?" she asked worriedly, trying hard to sip the water from the chalice she was holding.

Apollo frowned as he muttered, "Twin giants, two sons of Poseidon, wish to take Mount Olympus for their own rule. They have defied the gods and are rebelling."

My mother gasped at the new piece of news. "Have they called upon an act of war?"

"They have," I explained. "They kidnapped Ares and threw a boulder at us. Zeus had managed to destroy it before it could even touch the palace. But when we demanded for Ares' return, they demanded for something."

"And what's that?" she questioned.

Apollo took a deep breath, and I knew that he was not going to like what he was about to say.

"One of them demanded Hera's hand in marriage. While the other…" he hesitated for a while, and then seethed, "Demanded for Artemis."

"NO!" my mother screamed. Suddenly, she grabbed my hands and looked at me tearfully, "Do not accept! Do not accept at all!"

"Sshh…" I said soothingly, holding my mother gently. "I'm not going to, Mother. I can promise you that."

"I know you won't. I know you well," she murmured.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Apollo got up to answer it while I continued to hold my mother.

When whoever it was at the door left, Apollo turned and said to me, "Artemis. We are required back in the council room. Zeus wants to discuss our plan of action."

When my mother was finally willing to let us go, we rushed to the council room. The minute we walked past its doors, we were met with screaming from Hera.

"**THAT IS ABSURD!**" she screamed, and I could only assume that Zeus had told her about Ephialtes' demand to make her his wife.

"To want a married goddess for his own," Demeter seethed under her breath, her hands gripping the armrests of her throne. Persephone gripped onto her mother's shoulder, worried about her temper.

"And to want a sworn maiden goddess to be defiled," Hestia breathed in disbelief. I knew already that she was referring to me, and I looked down as I walked up my dais and took my seat.

"**HOW COULD THEY HAVE NOT BEEN AFFECTED BY THE LIGHTNING BOLT?**" Hera screamed at Zeus, who was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know!" he shouted. "I don't know how they managed to be immune to it!"

Hades decided to speak up then. "Whatever it is, there is sure a way to kill them. We gods are the only ones who are immortal."

"Lord Hades is right," I said. "Although the lightning bolt may not be able to, there is surely a way for them to meet their demise."

Zeus finally let go of his nose bridge and looked at me with weary eyes. "But what is it?" he questioned me.

Both I and the rest could not provide an answer for that.


	8. Chapter 7: The Attack In The Skies

Right after that incident, the residents of Mount Olympus were all ridden in fear. The thought of war haunted them regardless of whether day or night. On a usual day, sounds of other gods and goddesses playing and chatting and joking could be heard within earshot. But now, it was just a still silence that hung all around. Even if there was talking, it would only be soft and low murmurs and whispers.

Zeus had decreed that as of now, being on Earth was dangerous, for he did not want another one to be captured by the Aloadae like Ares. Demeter and Persephone had decided to reside in the palace then. However, Hades had returned to the Underworld, despite the protests from Persephone. But he left anyway, and so did Poseidon to his oceans. Luckily, the both of them had managed to return to their respective kingdoms safe and sound.

With each passing second, tension hung in the air. We didn't know when they would attack again, but we prepared ourselves to be ready.

To calm my nerves, I remained with my mother. She had been worried ever since the first attack, but even more worried for me because I have been chosen to be a 'trophy' for Otus. Each morning, after I had left my room and went to hers, she told me about nightmares that she had in her sleep. Nightmares of me being dragged from Mount Olympus by a giant hand, followed by a scream of pain and agony which she recognized were from me.

I cringed every time she described the nightmares to me. I could literally see it in my own mind, and it was not a pretty sight.

But even with the dangers of the Aloadae, Apollo and I knew that we could not neglect our duties to the sun and the moon. We still had to bring it up and bring it down at the allocated times. So far, nothing happened and we completed our tasks with ease. But each time we performed, we could not ignore that anxious feeling in our spines.

Today, I was in my mother's room as usual until there was a knock on the door. I left my mother's side to answer it, and saw Apollo.

"It's time," he simply said.

I nod my head and then the both of us looked at our mother. She nodded her head, telling me to go. So I did. But just after I had shut the door, Hermes suddenly appeared, flying towards us.

"Best be careful," he said in a tired voice. Like the rest of us, Hermes was tense with the anticipation of another attack, and it had been affecting his physical state. Nevertheless, his mentality remained strong.

"Don't worry," Apollo replied. "We always are."

Hermes nodded, and then flew off. When Apollo and I reached the stairs, he was about go down when I suddenly grabbed his hand. He stopped in his tracks and looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"What's wrong, sister?"

I hesitated. "Apollo… I think I would feel better if we brought our bows with us."

He raised an eyebrow, and I added, "It makes me feel safer."

Without any objections, he nodded his head in agreement. I thanked him before we made our way to the next floor of the palace, where the rooms of the Olympians were. My room and Apollo's were directly across from each other.

When the golden doors of my room opened for me, I headed straight to the dark oak wood closet which held all my weapons. I took out my special silver and my quiver of silver arrows.

The minute I had stepped out of the room, the doors closing right behind me, Apollo emerged from his room, armed with his golden bow and his quiver of golden arrows. We gave a silent nod to each other, and made our way to the courtyard.

* * *

The Aloadae were sitting at the base of Mount Ossa, out of the view of those residing on Mount Olympus. In between them was a fire that they had built, and they were cooking the meats of the animals they had hunted for the day.

"It is exciting, isn't it, brother?" Otus said dreamily as he looked up at the dull orange evening sky.

"What is?" Ephialtes asked, his eyes on the buck he was roasting over the fire.

"To think that one day we will rule Mount Olympus," Otus murmured in a dream-like trance. "Everyone, both mortals and gods, would bow down to us. Us, the Aloadae. We will have power over the three realms and control the balance of the world."

Ephialtes chuckled, and brought the roasted buck to his lips. Tearing off a large chunk of meat with his teeth, he said, "Exactly. And we will have two beautiful goddesses as our queens. Me with Hera. You with Artemis."

_Artemis_. The name sounded like heaven to Otus' ears. Indeed, she was a beautiful goddess. In his opinion, even more beautiful than Aphrodite. The Hunting Goddess was beautiful on the inside and the outside. A maiden still so pure. A huntress that has immense physical strength and sharp skills with her famous bow and arrows.

He has made a wise choice for her to become his bride. He cannot wait for the day where Artemis will lay underneath him and he will….

"Foolish giants."

Otus and Ephialtes both snapped their heads in the direction of the bronze pithos. The bronze pithos that Ares was trapped in.

"You should talk, foolish god," Ephialtes snapped at the bronze pithos, knowing that Ares could hear everything they were saying. "If it weren't for your ignorance, you wouldn't even be trapped here."

Ares didn't say a word, and the giants assumed that they had put him in his place.

But once they resumed eating, Ares spoke up again.

"Do you really think Hera and Artemis would let you touch them?" he questioned in a scoff. "Do you really believe that they would give themselves up willingly to you?"

"Which is why we would force them if they do not comply," Otus said angrily.

A muffled laugh emanated through the pithos. Otus and Ephialtes felt their blood boiling instantly. How dare this pathetic god still have the guts to laugh at them when he was under _their_ hostage?

"You really have no idea how stupid you sound, do you, giants?" Ares mocked. "Do you really believe that you, of all creatures, can outsmart and defeat the gods?"

They could not stand his mocking any longer. Angrily, Otus grabbed the pithos while Ephialtes took a broken branch and hit it against the pithos. The pithos shook violently, and it made Ares suffer from immediate splitting headaches.

"Do you want us to show you of our capability? To show you how strong and powerful we really are? Fine then, you weakling!" Otus exclaimed.

Angrily, they scaled up Mount Ossa, acting impulsively on their rage.

* * *

The moon took its position, glowing bright in the dark and starry night sky. I took a few seconds to gaze at it before I turned to ride away.

I see Apollo's gold chariot flying off in the direction of the palace. I watched as his chariot glow a dull yellow from the light of the moon.

But suddenly, from the corner of my eye, something else caught my attention.

I darted my eyes to it, and saw a boulder heading in the direction of Apollo.

"**APOLLO, WATCH OUT!**" I screamed through the air. He turned to look at me, and saw that I was armed with my bow and arrow and had taken fire at the boulder.

He didn't notice the huge rock coming towards him until he heard the boom it emanated as it broke into many pieces, thanks to my arrow.

Thank the Great Mother I had insisted on bringing our bow and arrows with us.

His chariot jerked to the side immediately, and he shouted, "**What in Tartarus is going on?**"

After he said that, I see another boulder coming towards us, and I got out another arrow and fired again. "**The Aloadae is what's going on!**" I screamed in response.

* * *

The residents of Mount Olympus were all doing their own business when they heard something that sounded like a rock being cracked with a powerful force.

Immediately, everyone rushed to the safety of their rooms, trying to hide away from the new attacks.

Hermes flew quickly to the throne room, and when he burst through the doors, he saw Zeus, Hera, Hestia, Athena, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Demeter and Persephone were already there.

But Apollo and Artemis weren't.

And then it struck him.

"**THE TWINS ARE STILL OUT THERE!**" he shouted in panic. It made him excruciatingly worried, knowing that his half-brother and half-sister were still roaming the skies, in the midst of danger.

Everyone's eyes widened in panic. Just then, the sound of rock bursting into many pieces sounded once again. At that very second, Zeus walked down the dais and threaded towards the doors.

"Zeus. Where are you going?" Hera questioned in fear.

Without looking back, he answered, "You don't expect the Letoides to face the Aloadae alone, do you?"

And he continued to make his way to the courtyard.

* * *

I have not only been able to shoot the boulders into tiny fragments, but I had also managed to punch a few with my bare hands. My knuckles were bruised. And though it slowly healed thanks to my immortal body, it would just be bruised again when I punched another boulder.

But that was the very least of my concerns now.

Judging from which direction the boulders were coming from, I am very sure that they were shot from Mount Ossa.

And I knew that's where my targets were.

Gripping onto the reins tightly, I controlled my winged-horses to move towards Mount Ossa. From the sides, I heard Apollo screaming at me to not advance any further. But I paid him no heed.

I was going to attempt to end this right now, no matter the cost.

My steeds were sharp, managing to dodge each boulder that came within our way. When I felt confident that they knew how to take care of themselves, I let go of the reins and readied my bow, arming it with another silver arrow.

As we flew around the peaks of Mount Ossa, I could see two familiar giant figures in the moonlight.

"**Aloadae! I demand that you stop your attack now!**"

I could see Otus grin as he looked up at me, and he replied cheekily, "And I demand that you be wed to me now!"

I didn't stop myself from roaring out in rage and firing the arrow at them.

Unfortunately, Tyche, the Goddess of Luck, seemed to not be giving me any of her luck right now. My arrow simply hit his head, but he felt no pain. In fact, my arrow had not even made a dent on his skin.

Impossible.

Desperately, I tried again. But the results were the same.

Ephialtes laughed as Otus continued to smile at me. I hated that smile. It made my fists clench tighter and my teeth gritting harder against each other. How I so desperately wished to wipe that sickening smile off his face for good. To teach him a lesson he would never forget.

And then, Apollo's screams pulled me out of my rage.

"**ARTEMIS!**"

I tore my glare away from Otus. Just in time to see the boulder coming right at me.

I froze.

Just when I thought it was about to hit me, something that was bright and crackling with power flew right at the boulder and broke it into tiny pieces.

But the force of the mystery object was so strong that I was suddenly knocked out of my chariot.

Before I knew it, I was falling.


	9. Chapter 8: The Fear In Her

Otus' eyes widened in shock when he saw the boulder being thrown towards Artemis. He immediately whipped his head to his brother, who was grinning in anticipation. Anger was clear on the sand-haired giant's face.

He punched Ephialtes on the face so suddenly and with a lot of force, causing the other giant to yelp in sudden pain. "What was that for?" Ephialtes shouted, rubbing gently at the spot where Otus had punched him.

"**You idiot! Why did you throw that at her?**" he snarled.

But suddenly, his attentions were pulled away by the sudden sound of the boulder shattering and the familiar crackle of a lightning bolt.

* * *

Apollo had readied his bow with a golden arrow, preparing to shoot at the boulder that was coming towards Artemis, which she did not even notice at all. But he was suddenly distracted by the cry of pain coming from one of the Aloadae.

He widened his eyes. Was there finally something that could manage to put them in pain? He just had to know. Quickly, he darted his eyes to them and saw Ephialtes rubbing his cheek. An angry Otus stood beside him, glaring at him with a fist raised. He could only conclude that Otus had punched Ephialtes.

And it had caused him pain.

_Could it be? _Apollo wondered.

But he did not continue his thoughts, for he was suddenly distracted by a bright and powerful energy that was darting at top speed towards the boulder. He looked at it quickly and was just in time to see the lightning bolt shatter the boulder into pieces.

Unfortunately, the impact from the blast was so strong that it had managed to knock Artemis off her chariot and send her flying down towards the ground.

"**ARTEMIS!**"

* * *

The mortals say that at the very last few seconds before you die, memories of your entire life will flash before your eyes.

But nothing flashed before my eyes, even though I was spiralling down to Earth from the highest point of the skies.

However, I was sure that I wasn't going to die.

With all the energy I could summon, I shouted at the top of my voice, "**STEEDS!**"

At my command, my chariot suddenly appeared below me and I fell right onto it. I took a few seconds to collect myself before I got up and quickly grabbed the reins of my horses, commanding them to fly back to Mount Olympus.

As I rode through the air, I looked back at Mount Ossa, and saw that the Aloadae were retreating.

For now.

My chariot rode through the gates of Olympus, where I saw Zeus and Hermes standing. Zeus' eyes were locked on Mount Ossa, and I immediately realized that the spark of energy that threw me off my chariot was his lightning bolt.

When my horses had trotted over to the stables, Hermes appeared by my side as I stepped off the chariot. "Artemis, are you alright?" he asked with a voice laced with worry, though his spring green eyes were rimmed with relief.

I nodded my head and opened my mouth to speak. But a squeak escaped me when I was suddenly and forcefully being turned around. I was then staring into the angry eyes of Apollo.

"What were you thinking!" he shouted angrily. "Why did you go near them? You could have gotten hurt!"

I felt my own anger burning up and I snapped back, "Why shouldn't I? There could have been a chance that I could manage to kill them there and then! The Aloadae would have been finished!"

He gritted his teeth for a while and replied hotly, "Foolish girl! You already know they are immune to Zeus' lightning bolt! So why do you still try to kill them with your arrows?"

Suddenly, he gripped onto my upper arms and shook me with force. Rage was overtaking his senses, and I did in fact felt a bit scared. Apollo had never acted like this before, especially towards me. Hermes tried to stop him, but Apollo pushed him aside. Zeus, on the other hand, stayed where he was, choosing not to intervene.

"**You could have fallen into their clutches like Ares! Why, Artemis? Why did you just run into danger so impulsively? You are smarter than that! But why did you choose to act so stupid!**"

As I stared into his fierce expression, I felt hot and angry tears rimming my eyes, burning them even. He only continued to glare at me, waiting for me to answer. But I kept quiet as I willed myself to glare back at him through my tears. His ferocity never faltered, not even the slightest bit.

"Apollo and Artemis," I heard Zeus say from the side. "As of now, the both of you are relieved of your duties. I will see to it that Helios and Selene will perform your tasks from here. I cannot afford the both of you to be in the skies if the danger of the Aloadae still lurks."

I didn't say anything to him, but I couldn't stand to be held by Apollo another minute. I forcefully pushed my brother away from me and ran into the palace, feeling tears streaming down my cheeks.

* * *

"**YOU IDIOT! YOU MORON! YOU SCUM!**"

"Otus! Calm down, will you?" Ephialtes shouted, not being able to stand his brother's screaming.

Otus stared at Ephialtes with wide, wild and mad eyes. "Calm down? CALM DOWN? **HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN YOU HAD TRIED TO KILL MY FUTURE WIFE?**" Otus snarled.

"She tried to attack us, didn't she?" Ephialtes tried to reason. Unfortunately, Otus' anger became stronger than ever. He grabbed Ephialtes' ear and pulled him closer to his face. Ephialtes cried out in pain at the stinging sensation.

"Tell me, brother. If I were to try and harm your Hera, will you be mad and ridden with rage?" Otus murmured harshly.

Ephialtes doesn't answer, because he knew Otus already had it.

Harshly, he pushed Ephialtes away with force and walked in the opposite direction towards a cluster of trees, muttering, "I want to go to sleep now. Don't disturb me at all."

* * *

I didn't go to my room or my mother's. I knew very well that those would have been the first two places Apollo would search for me. If he even was.

Instead, I went into the gardens. Because everyone was staying inside the palace for safety, the enormous gardens were deserted. And I was glad. I needed the silence.

I sat on the lip of the fountain, staring up at the moon. My owned celestial body always managed to calm me down. As I drew my knees to my chest and slid my eyes shut, I enjoyed the feel of the moon's shining radiance on my skin.

However, I heard someone approaching me then. I could tell so well who it was, but I didn't open my eyes.

I heard him sit beside me. I could feel his warmth. Then, Apollo said briskly, "Sister."

Sighing, I reluctantly opened my eyes to look at him.

He didn't seem angry now, though his sky blue eyes were as hard as steel and held a tinge of dismay. Without a word, he handed me something in his hands.

My bow and my quiver of arrows.

It didn't surprise me that the quiver was full of arrows. The quiver was new and specially made by Hephaestus. If it was ever empty of silver arrows, it would refill itself with more. Just like magic.

"Thanks," I muttered, taking the items away from him and setting it beside me on the lip of the fountain.

Silence ensued. I think we were both waiting for the other to speak the first word. But neither of us was willing to start. I continued to stare at the moon, not paying any attention to my brother. He was looking down on the ground and twiddling his thumbs.

I kind of did not want him to be here. I was still angry with the way he shouted at me. How dare he call me stupid? He doesn't even know the real reason behind my motives during the attack.

"You know why I shouted at you," he suddenly said, his eyes still on the ground. I quirked an eyebrow and wondered how he had managed to read my mind. But I did not answer his question.

"Artemis. Say something," he said with a mild level of demand in his tone.

I pursed my lips, trying hard to ignore the fact that he was here. I did not want to have an argument with him. I just wanted to be left alone with my thoughts.

"Artemis."

I finally snapped, "What do you want me to say? What exactly do you want me to say, Apollo?"

From the corner of my eye, I could see his body tense a bit. He whipped his head to look at me with stern eyes that had anger building up in them.

"I want to know why you did that," he spoke in a voice laced with steel. "I want to know why you just went ahead and attacked the Aloadae at a close range. You yourself knew you were heading into trouble."

I felt my anger reaching its maximum, and I pushed myself off the lip of the fountain, finally unable to bear being so close to him, especially when I was fuming now.

I walked towards the cluster of trees, well aware of the fact that he was following me. Abruptly, I turned around to face him, getting ready to unleash it all.

"You want to know why?" I seethed through gritted teeth. "I'll tell you why."

And then I took a step closer to him and asked harshly, "Do you feel the anger burning inside you? The anger of the very thought that you were chosen to be the wanted item of pleasure to a monstrous and vile beast? Huh? Do you, Apollo?"

He only looked at me with narrowed eyes. But I continued on anyway.

"**No! No, you don't!**" I screamed at him. "**So you don't know how angry I feel right now! You don't know creepy it feels to have these sorts of unwanted affections from someone I despise! You don't know how disgusting it is to me, just by thinking of the fact that Otus wants me to be his bride!**"

I stopped for a while to take a breather. Apollo took this as an opportunity to speak.

"You know that won't happen," he murmured gently this time as he walked towards me with his arms extended out.

I took a step back from him and questioned desperately, "But what if it does, Apollo? What if they did manage to take over Mount Olympus? Like you said, they weren't affected by my arrows and even Father's lightning bolt. Even the lightning bolt! Is there nothing that can stop them? We are basically powerless now!"

My breathing came out in rapid and short gasps. I feel my heart racing and my head spinning uncontrollably. The anger was weakening me, and I needed some sort of release.

I suddenly bent down to the ground and picked up the first thing I saw; a pebble. I turned around and, with all my strength, threw it directly at a tree as I shouted my frustration out. The rock shattered when it made contact with the tree trunk, whereas the entire tree shook. I could see the branches and its leaves quivering.

And then, it reminded me of the first time we confronted the Aloadae. After the last earthquake, when Otus said those words to me that made me threw one of the broken pieces of rock at him, though I missed and hit Mount Pelion.

_I look forward to enjoying our marriage, lovely Artemis._

I stayed silent as I stared at the tree. Its quivering was faltering until finally, it came to be still once more.

I continued to stare at it even when his arms wrapped around me.

"Artemis," he said to me gently. "I promise you it will never happen. I won't let it happen. If they want to get to you, they'll have to get through me first. Whatever it is, I will make sure that you will always be safe."

I sighed and turned around in his embrace to hug him back. My head was tucked comfortably under his chin. His hand was rubbing my back comfortingly.

"I just feel scared, Apollo," I whispered, my voice breaking slightly. "My maidenhood is precious to me. I don't want to tarnish it. But what if…"

"Ssshhh," he cut me off. "Don't think about that. Remember what I said. I swear to you that I will do whatever it takes to protect you, sister."

Holding me tightly, he whispered, "And I'm sorry for shouting at you... But I worry for you, Artemis. Promise me you'll never do anything rash again."

I sighed and nodded my head. I kept quiet after that, just enjoying the safety I felt in my brother's protective arms.

Suddenly, I began to giggle. He pulled me away to study me with a confused expression.

"How is it that I am your older sister, but you're treating me as though I'm the youngest?" I questioned with a small smile.

A smile played on his own lips and he chuckled with a smile that was as small as mine. "Sometimes, it's alright to be the youngest, and it is fun to act the oldest."

I only smile in response. Apollo really does know how to cheer me up. Even in my most troubled moments.


	10. Chapter 9: Have No Doubt, Worry No More

Apollo was worried for her. That was seen clearly on his face.

He had never seen Artemis so scared before. She was well-known among both the gods and the mortals for her reputation as the fearless, strong and courageous huntress and goddess who never backed down from any fight or challenge. But of course, she would not know how to react once she had gone face-to-face with creatures that seemed to be able to rival with the gods.

How scary the very thought was. Any attempts to kill them were futile, like Zeus' very first attempt. Even the most powerful of weapons that the pantheon possessed did not do any harm to the Aloadae. They had gained the upper-hand now, and it looked to be hopeless for the gods.

But he did not want to believe that. He knew there was something that was able to harm them. He knew it. Like Hades had said; gods were the only immortal divine beings, besides the Titans. They had no weakness. But the Aloadae do.

And Apollo may just have found out.

* * *

He had just woken up when the sun was beginning to rise. He immediately remembered that Zeus had placed his and Artemis' duties in the hands of Helios, the Sun Titan, and Selene, the Moon Titaness, because they were able to control the movements of the celestial bodies with the power of their minds whereas he and Artemis were only able to do so with their chariots.

After he took his bath and dressed for the day, he exited his room and realized that he was the first one up. Breakfast wasn't ready yet until probably another hour, so he decided to busy himself by taking a walk in the gardens. As he made his way there through the empty hallways, he could only hear the soft echo of his footsteps.

The gardens were silent and tranquil. As the soft sunshine slowly brightened up, Apollo could clearly see the shiny layer of dew on the grass, the leaves and the flowers. He could see the mist that hung in the air, meaning that the dew was beginning to evaporate.

If one did not take notice of the majestic marble and gold fountain, which was the grand centrepiece, one could easily mistake the huge garden to be a small forest with many varieties of flora. Truly, no garden on Earth could be compared to Olympus' garden.

He took small and slow steps, pacing around the fountain and looking around the garden. He inhaled as much fresh air as his lungs could hold before exhaling. He did not think of anything. He just allowed his mind to be blank for a while.

Just then, he approached the spot on the fountain lip where Artemis had sat yesterday. He sighed as his mind filled up with thoughts once more.

He sat down on the spot and drew one leg onto the lip and to his chest, leaving the other leg dangling off. As he placed a forearm on the propped-up knee and stared blankly into space, he began to think of Artemis.

He pitied his sister because she had been forcefully thrown into this sort of situation. What's more, she and Hera were two of the four things that the Olympians needed to protect from the Aloadae, the other being Zeus' throne and his power over the mortal lands.

He despised Otus so much right now. How he wished that he could act just as impulsively as Artemis and attack them this very minute, hoping that maybe he would be able to kill them. But having the trait of reasoning in him, it was obvious that it was a bad idea.

He grumbled and rubbed his temples vigorously. He was trying to think of a plan that could end the Aloadae's torment for good. Suddenly, he began to recall what had happened to the giant twins yesterday during the surprise attack; Otus had punched Ephialtes and Ephialtes had felt pain.

_That has to be it…_ Apollo thought to himself. _The only thing that could kill the both of them is themselves…_

Suddenly, he heard the shuffling of footsteps.

He turned around immediately to find out the source of the noise. Instantly, from just behind the fountain, he could see a woman with straight, waist-length reddish-mahogany hair walking aimlessly, her eyes on the ground.

He only knew one person who had that hair.

Just as suddenly, Hera's head lifted up, and her light brown eyes met Apollo's sky blue ones.

He got up from his seat and stood up straight. Bowing slightly, he greeted, "Lady Hera."

She nodded her head once in greeting. "Apollo."

Ever since the incident that happened the last time**(*)**, Apollo and Hera had been civil to each other. When she had finally ceased her abuse on Artemis and actually treated the said goddess like an equal, Apollo too felt his anger towards her subsiding, though he did not attempt to create a friendship with her, which he doesn't intend to do. To him, she was just the queen and his father's wife, not his stepmother.

"How is Artemis?" she asked.

At the mention of his sister, Apollo sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "She's not feeling like herself. She's worried about the Aloadae."

Hera nodded her head thoughtfully. "I understand," she said. "I too am feeling the weight of this situation. I find myself worrying about what would happen and I'm afraid that I am beginning to doubt whether those beasts could be defeated. I do also feel repulsed that I am expected by those monstrosities to succumb to their demands and become the bride of Ephialtes. It's indeed unfortunate that this had to happen to not only me, but your sister as well."

Apollo felt his hands balling into fists, and Hera looks at them in confusion.

He didn't want to hear any more of this. He didn't want to hear any more doubt. If this goes on, nobody would feel the determination to defeat the Aloadae. There must be confidence.

"Lady Hera. Please know that no matter what happens, the rest of us will not allow such a thing to take place," he said in a voice that was fierce with determination.

Hera was taken aback for a few seconds, before a grateful smile finally appeared on her lips.

* * *

I got out of my room and was going to make my way to the dining hall for breakfast when I suddenly heard a sniffle.

I turned to the direction of the sound and saw a room with the golden doors slightly ajar.

I looked at the name that was imprinted on the golden doors. _**Αφροδίτη **_was the name that was marked – Aphrodite's room.

Although I am not so fond of her, to the point where I detest her even, I felt pity when I heard the sounds of her cries. I always kind of felt that way whenever someone cried, unless they deserved it. Aphrodite, however, probably deserved it. But I felt pity all the same.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. _I can't believe you're seriously doing this, Artemis…_ I thought to myself as I made my way to Aphrodite's room.

Quietly, I peeked through the small crack and saw Aphrodite sitting at the chair in front of her vanity table. She held her face in her hands as she cried and cried and cried. I didn't need to know about what. What else but Ares?

I sighed again and then lifted a hand and knocked the door. She suddenly stopped her crying and turned. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of me standing at her door.

"Can I come in?" I simply asked.

She pursed her lips and looked at me suspiciously. "You've seen everything. Why? Do you want a closer look?" she asked venomously.

I kept calm and maintained my expression of nonchalance as I continued to look at the grief-stricken Love Goddess. It was a good thing too, because she then looked hesitant and contemplated her thoughts before finally gesturing with her hand for me to come inside.

I stepped inside and shut the door behind me before I walked to her bed and sat on the edge. She remained seated in front of her pink marble vanity table, her eyes fixed on her reflection as she brushed her knee-long platinum blonde hair. I could tell easily that she was trying to ignore me.

I sucked in some air and exhaled as I said, "I know that this may be a stupid question. But how are you feeling?"

She snorted and replied, "That is a stupid question. And if you haven't seen it, I'm feeling absolutely…" And then, she hesitated to say the next word, but I managed to catch it in a whisper. "Horrible."

I remained silent, busying myself by running a hand on her silk magenta bedspread. I waited patiently for her to continue.

And she did. But she was crying this time.

"I know you think I'm a terrible person... And maybe I am... But you don't know how much he means to me… I may not show it, but inside, I do care for him… A lot... Call me selfish if you want, but please… Try to look through it all and understand…"

I only looked at her in silence, watching her cover her face with her hands and cry, letting her tears fall freely.

Yes. I will admit that I found her to be selfish. Very selfish. Here she was crying over her lover when she did not even once think about Hephaestus, her _husband_. But then again, she did not love Hephaestus and was only married to him because she was forced to against her will. I will also admit that despite his cleverness and his grand skill of crafting, Hephaestus was quite a fool, for he only stayed in the marriage for the sake of calling the Goddess of Love and Beauty 'his wife'.

She continued to cry as she spoke.

"He is weak now…. You saw it yourself… If he had energy, he could be able to escape them… But he can't…" Her voice broke when she uttered the last three words.

I suddenly got to my feet and made my way towards her. I had intended to grasp her shoulder and tell her to be strong. But instead, she impulsively hugged me around the waist and sobbed into the cloth of my dress.

I remained still and had contemplated to push her away. I was not comfortable with her being this close. But I could see that she was in a broken state, and needed all the support that she could get.

"We will get Ares back, Aphrodite," I said in an attempt to ease her pained soul. "I know it."

As she continued to cry, she muttered, "I want the giants to be killed… They have to be… But I want them punished first… I want them to suffer the same loss I felt…"

Like how I've been throughout, I remained silent.

* * *

After Aphrodite had ceased her crying, she washes the tear tracks from her cheeks and kept quiet as she sat in front of her dressing table while I voluntarily brushed her long blonde hair. To be honest, I would never want hair as long as hers. It would problematic if I were to run in the forest.

She kept quiet as I brushed her hair. I noticed that she was trying hard not to make eye contact with me, and I could tell that it was because she was embarrassed of the fact that she had cried right in front of me, her so-called sworn enemy.

But I said nothing.

When the puffiness in her eyes and on her cheeks disappeared, she went with me to the dining hall. Everyone was surprised when they saw me walk in with her, but none said anything.

"What just happened?" Apollo whispered to me as I took my seat beside him. He suspiciously eyed Aphrodite, who was quietly taking a jar of jam that she had asked from Persephone.

"I'll tell you later," I replied.

I then felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to look at Hestia, who sat beside me and studied me with worry clear in her blazing yellow eyes.

"Are you alright, my dear niece? I was worried when I heard you were involved in the fight yesterday."

I cringed at the memory. It then sent fearful jitters to my spine, but I swallowed my fear and answered normally, "I am fine. Do not worry for me, Aunt Hestia."

Just then, from the head of the table, Zeus stood up and announced, "When Poseidon and Hades arrive, all of us are to assemble in the council room. We will be holding another meeting to discuss a plan of action against the Aloadae."

He grimaced when he said that name, and so did the rest.

"This cannot go on any longer," he muttered.

* * *

Author's Note:

I wanted to add in the scene with Artemis and Aphrodite because I wanted to show that despite the grudges people hold against her, Artemis would still go out to try and help them the best that she can. This is kind of like a trait she inherited from her mother Leto, who is the Titaness of Motherhood. (Artemis has inherited some motherly tendencies, despite being childless)

**(*) This part would be explained in my previous story, _Who I Am: A Tale of Artemis_**

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	11. Chapter 10: Her Decision

Hades arrived first, walking into the dining hall while the rest of us were just finishing up breakfast. Persephone quickly jumped out of her chair and dashed to her husband, sighing in utter relief while locking him in a tight embrace. Hades held her just as tightly. However, none of the rest of us missed the disapproving glare that Demeter was shooting at the both of them.

We were allowed to do our own things while we wait for Poseidon's arrival. I would have expectedly gone to the gardens and just roam or practise my archery there. Sometimes maybe even go to Hephaestus' workshop and chat with him as he worked. But instead, I went to my room and just sat down to think.

I sat on the centre of my bed with my knees drawn to my chest. My back was to the door, so I was facing the large glassless window, gazing at the bright blue sky with the silver-lined white clouds floating aimlessly in the air.

Many thoughts were running through my mind at that moment. Most importantly; how long was this going to drag on? How long will Ares stay trapped? How long was Aphrodite going to wallow in sadness? How long will Zeus worry about keeping his throne? How long was I going to be afraid?

These questions stressed out all of us. It made me wonder if any of us would come out with the solution any longer.

For some reason, I felt like that responsibility had to go to me.

I don't know why.

But I felt like I had to.

A knock on the door interrupted my long track of thoughts, and I jumped at the abruptness. "Yes?" I called out loudly.

Hermes' voice spoke up on the other side. "Poseidon had just arrived."

I didn't say anything else. I just simply got off the bed, straightened my dress and commanded the doors to open for me. Hermes stood on the other side, watching me approach. When I had stepped out of my room and the doors closed behind me, I followed him to the council room.

Hermes and I were the last to arrive. But luckily, we arrived just as the meeting was about to start. We bowed to the three God-Kings, and they nodded their heads once in acknowledgement. We then moved to our respective thrones; mine in between Apollo and Athena, his in between Athena and Dionysus.

Zeus took a stand then, and said sternly, "This cannot go on any longer. The Aloadae must be stopped before something even more drastic happens."

"I agree," Demeter said in return. It was then I noticed Persephone wasn't there with her. "The mortals would be affected as well, only putting more burdens onto our shoulders."

Some of us nodded their heads in agreement.

"I say we attack them by surprise, as how they did to us the previous night," Dionysus proposed. "If they can do it, then so can we!"

"And maybe I can craft more powerful weapons for that situation," Hephaestus added, his mismatch eyes – his left one was a hazel-green while his right was brown – hard with determination.

"I have a better idea!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "Why not we plan a rescue attempt for Ares? If we manage to do so and he would heal, we could then band up against them and attempt to take over those giants!"

From beside me, Athena shook her head in dismay. "We cannot act so rashly. Although a surprise attack sounds like quite a good idea, an abrupt action can bring many consequences. Consequences that would bring more problems to us. A rescue attempt may be made, but it would be too risky."

Zeus spoke up then. "And whatever weapon we have can do them no harm. They are invincible to us."

"So there is nothing we can do?" Dionysus questioned dryly, his voice losing all the determination he had at first.

"We must not lose hope," Hera replied, her voice gentle but with a tinge of worry. "I suggest the one thing we do now is discover their weaknesses."

"Which I think I may have."

I whipped my head to the side to look at Apollo, who had risen from his throne. The rest of us kept silent, wondering whatever he was talking about and waiting for him to continue.

"During the attack yesterday, I witnessed Otus strike his brother in the face for throwing a boulder at Artemis. And what was interesting was that Ephialtes had yelled and clutched his face in pain."

Hermes then murmured, "So what you are saying is…"

Apollo nodded solemnly.

"Maybe that is it," Hades stated. "Maybe that is the answer."

"Are you saying that we try and get the giants to kill each other?" Hestia inquired.

Aphrodite then muttered, "That isn't a bad idea."

I had to admit, it wasn't. What better way for them to die than by having them killed by each other's own hands?

Then Aphrodite continued on. "But now that we have the solution, when will we execute it? When will we be able to free Ares?"

I heard a heavy sigh and my eyes slid over to Poseidon, who frowned in deep thought.

"I do not know whether that is possible," he muttered. "The Aloadae need a perfectly good reason to do such a thing to each other…."

"Then we give them one!" Aphrodite interjected. "Give them a reason for them to rival each other!"

"They are smarter than you think, Aphrodite," Poseidon grumbled. "They too share the same arrogance that gave them the will to be strong…"

Suddenly, all of us heard Zeus mutter 'discreetly', "An obvious trait that they had inherited from their father."

Poseidon clearly heard it, and had stood from his throne abruptly. "What did you say, _brother_?" he seethed.

Zeus did not hesitate to let his anger and frustration show this time, and stood up from his throne to show Poseidon that he was not intimidated. He then snarled, "**If it wasn't for the arrogance that your monstrous bastards had inherited from you, we wouldn't even be in this sort of situation in the first place!**"

Poseidon growled menacingly, "**YOU SPEAK OF ARROGANCE? YOU SPEAK OF BASTARDS? THEN YOU TELL ME SOMETHING, ZEUS-**"

"**ENOUGH!**" Hades snapped, standing from his ebony throne. "Do you two have no shame? No correct mind-set? We were to discuss of our plan of retaliation against the Aloadae, not speak of arrogance and or bastard children!"

I found Hades to be the only one correct in the Big Three's petty argument. Unlike his brothers, the Lord of the Underworld was neither arrogant nor does he have any illegitimate offspring, especially one that could cause us so much trouble.

"Do you really believe that fighting over such an insignificant matter would help? We should be coming up with an elaborate plan to rescue Ares and stop the Alodae! Like Aphrodite had said; we should give them a reason for the both of them to fight each other!"

Poseidon, who was still fuming mad, turned to him and shouted, "**But do you have that 'elaborate' plan?**"

I took that very moment as the time to stand from my throne.

Suddenly, everyone's eyes were all on me. I had not spoken even a single word from the beginning, so all was probably wondering what I was going to say.

Or better yet, what I was going to do.

The Big Three stopped their quarrel and looked over to me as I walked down the steps of my dais to the centre of the room. Then, standing before Zeus, I kneeled. My hands planted firmly down on the floor and my head hung as my eyes stared at the smooth and clean marble.

"What do you wish to speak of, Artemis?" Zeus questioned, and I could feel his eyes boring into the back of my head.

I felt my throat go dry at the very thought of the words in my head. I was hesitant to do it. I didn't know if I wanted to. But I knew that Ares had to be saved sooner or later. That would at least take one burden off all of our shoulders.

I did not lift my head to look up at Zeus and all who were staring at me. In a loud and solemn voice, I then announced, "Lord Zeus. I have made a decision for myself."

"And what decision is that?" he asked me.

I felt like I wanted to cry. I didn't want to say those words. I felt sick in the stomach just by tasting those horrible words on my tongue.

But I had to.

With a quivering voice, I said, "I have decided that I will wed Otus."

A roar of protest came immediately after I had finished my words. But of course, the loudest was from Apollo.

"**WHAT IN TARTARUS ARE YOU SAYING?**" he roared. "**YOU WILL NOT BE A FOOL AND SUCCUMB TO THAT BEAST! I FORBID IT!**"

"Why, Artemis? Why?" I heard Hermes question in a shaky voice.

"Surely you would not do such a thing…" Hestia murmured.

I could feel the tears rimming around my eyes, and I willed myself to look up at all of them. All had expressions of shock and worry on their faces, but Apollo's was anger. Burning anger. Both at my stupid decision and my foolishness.

But I was not acting on stupidity. I had a plan.

A plan he had no knowledge off at the moment.

"What made you decide such a thing?" Hades questioned me.

I focused my gaze on him and answered, "I can exchange myself for Ares."

"You would risk your life for his?" Demeter asked gently. I turned my gaze to her and saw her olive green eyes ridden with pity.

I sighed. "I think I would be more capable than Ares at the moment. Besides, if he remains trapped by them, he would not be able to take it any longer…"

"**AND THEN YOU WOULD BE THE ONE WHO WOULD SUFFER!**" Apollo snarled. I winced at his sharp words. Apollo had never sounded so vicious before, and it scared me.

"Artemis…" I heard Zeus say. I turned to look at him, my midnight blue eyes locking with his grey ones.

"Yes, Lord Zeus?"

He took a deep breath and exhaled, all while he contemplated his words.

"Why do you wish to do this?"

"Lady Hera should not do this. I know. So if not Hera, then who?" I took in a deep breath and continued, "I can free Ares from his confinement. And then, I will give them something to fight about. I will give them a reason for them to quarrel with one another."

Suddenly, a new voice spoke up. It was Hera's.

"Artemis… You have no need to do this…"

"Then what are we supposed to do now?" I questioned, not only to her, but to everyone. "Nobody is taking action, because everybody is afraid and hesitant and confused. I am afraid as well, but I know what I can do. And I would be willing to do it."

"Are you sure?" Poseidon questioned.

I silently nodded my head.

"This is quite a choice you are making," Hades muttered.

"A foolish one…" Apollo snarled loudly.

I tried to think of something to further enhance my claim. "Perhaps, maybe, I would be able to escape. If the Fates would so willingly give me that chance."

Zeus stared at me with hard, expressionless eyes. But I could see many thoughts running through them.

Just then, I heard Apollo address him. "Lord Zeus. I forbid my sister from doing such a thing. I simply forbid it."

Daringly, I turned to look at him, and told him sharply, "You forbid your _older_ sister from attempting to save the life of another?"

He glared at me in return, muttering lowly, "Not when it could get her hurt. You would be walking in a trap. I won't allow you to take Ares' place in the clutches of the Aloadae."

Suddenly, I heard Zeus say, "Artemis' intentions are of a good cause. And she is a fighter. She would know how to defend herself and she would know how to escape. So I have decided that I will allow her to perform her task. She will exchange herself for Ares and attempt to trick the Aloadae on our behalf."

Everyone kept silent, letting the words sink in to their skin. I could feel Apollo's angered aura, but I tried my best to avert my attentions away from it.

Suddenly, I heard Hestia murmur, "You poor girl... Having to wed one of those monsters..."

I sucked in air sharply, letting the sting of those words burn me.


	12. Chapter 11: The Misunderstanding

"I will not fail you, fellow gods," I proclaimed, loud and determined.

"We know you will not," Zeus commented. "Never once have you failed us, Artemis."

I bowed my head gratefully, still kneeling on the floor.

"What is your exact plan?" I heard Dionysus ask questionably.

I took this as a moment to stand and face them. I tried hard to be ignorant of the fact that Apollo was glaring daggers at me. I instead focused my gaze on Dionysus.

"I will ask them to meet me on the faraway island of Naxos. But I need Hermes to be there with me as well."

All eyes then shifted to Hermes, who began to look afraid and worried, wondering why in Tartarus would I involve him in my risky plan.

"But for the case of Hermes, I request that Lord Hades would be so gracious as to lend him his Helm of Darkness."

I turned to Hades, who too looked confused. "And why do you ask for that request?" he questioned me.

Turning to Hermes once again, who eyes held uncertainty, I answered, "Once I have exchanged myself for Ares, I wish for Hermes to take the weakened god back to Olympus as fast as possible. He would arrive with me to Naxos, but he must stay hidden from the Aloadae."

The messenger god had worry ridden in his spring green eyes once again, and I felt bad for pulling him into the plan. But I needed his flight speed for this.

"I swear on my immortality that you will not be harmed, Hermes," I said, trying my best to assure him.

He kept silent, weighing out the decision. In the end, he nodded.

"I will do as such," he said solemnly, but I could still feel the uncertainty in his words. But I paid no heed at the moment. I will tell him my most sincere apologies until after the council meeting.

"And I agree to loan him my helm for this task," Hades proclaimed. I nod my head to him as well, grateful for his understanding.

Aphrodite then questioned me fearfully, "And if Ares has finally returned, what will become of you?"

I took in a deep breath as I thought about that question. What will become of me? I wonder. I know that giving myself up to Ares would only be a ploy. I would never be so stupid as to give up my maidenhood for that beast. But of course, the Aloadae were a dangerous game to play, and I didn't know if I would manage to get out before I lose.

"Perhaps I will flee," I muttered in response.

And then, Apollo's voice snapped at me once more.

"Perhaps? _Perhaps_? Why would you say 'perhaps'? Huh?" he snapped at me viciously, trying hard to restrain himself from coming forward to me and do who-knows-what.

I shut my eyes and whispered pleadingly, "Apollo… Please understand…."

"**WHAT'S THERE TO UNDERSTAND, ARTEMIS?**" he shouted at the top of his lungs, tight fists trembling violently at his sides. "**YOU ARE GOING TO PUT YOUR LIFE IN DANGER! NOT ONLY THAT, YOU WOULD THROW AWAY YOUR SACRED TITLE AS A VIRGIN GODDESS! WHAT HAPPENED TO THOSE TALKS OF YOU BEING AFRAID THAT YOU WOULD BE STOLEN AWAY BY THOSE MONSTERS? NOW YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S GIVING THEM THAT VERY CHANCE!**"

I turned away from him, unable to bear the way he spat those words to me. He did not know it was just a ploy. If only he had given me time to explain. But his temper now was making me so scared.

I didn't look at him, but I heard him take deep breaths; hear the way his nostrils flared. I kept quiet, still not looking at him.

And then, he said, "Lord Zeus. May I speak to my sister alone for a few minutes?"

I felt myself tremble when he requested that. I was afraid of facing his wrath alone, but the fear multiplied when Zeus said, "You may."

In a flash, I felt his hand clamp on my wrist and he pulled me out of the council room. When I glanced behind, I saw the worry on all the other gods and goddesses' faces, wondering what would take place between the Letoides.

I followed Apollo willingly as he led me through many hallways and corridors. He did not turn to look at me once, but I was glad for I have seen the way the servants got out of our way once they had laid eyes on the Sun God's fuming face.

He then kicked open a door and pulled me inside roughly. When I looked around, I realized that he had brought me into the training room of the palace.

I began to fear again. Was he going to fight against me? I did not want to fight him. But I may have to if I had no other choice.

But instead, he threw me to the centre of the room, and I stayed there, stunned and afraid.

Until a noise broke through the silence between us.

**CRASH!**

"I can't believe you would do such a thing," he snarled.

**BANG!**

"You're just getting yourself into trouble," he growled.

**SMASH!**

"Do you even have any idea how absolutely stupid your idea is!" he stormed.

Another crash followed, and I willed myself to look up.

My eyes widened at the sight before me.

The wooden racks that held javelins, daggers and shields were all now broken pieces of debris on the floor. And then, I witnessed Apollo picking up a rack of swords and flinging it against the walls with all of his godly strength. Hearing the loud crash, I winced again.

And suddenly, I was forced off the ground by two mighty hands on my arms. I couldn't believe I haven't heard him approach me, considering the fact that he was stomping loudly in rhythm to his fury. In just a few seconds, I was looking into the angry fire in Apollo's bright blue eyes.

"**WHY, ARTEMIS? WHY!**"

I was so afraid to do anything else but impulsively throw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. I could feel the heat of his anger inside him. It scorched my skin. But I didn't care. I needed him to be close.

I had one arm wrapped around the nape of his neck, while my other free hand ran through his wavy golden hair. I cooed into his ear, in a similar way my mother would have done when we were children who were angry or sad.

"I'm not actually going to marry him, Apollo. I cannot believe that you would think I'd be so foolish. This is all part of a plan. To make the unheard seem actual. I would never give myself up to that creature."

He kept quiet, and I continued to comb his hair with my fingers as I concentrated on his breathing.

"But why?" he finally said, his voice barely even a whisper.

"It is to save Ares. I know that he has never done anything good towards me, but he is a god. And we do not condone our fellow gods to be treated so lowly by such vile creatures, no matter whether we despise him or not."

"I understand that part," he snapped in frustration. "I just don't understand why you would take the risk, when you yourself are afraid."

I pulled away from him, holding him at an arm's length as I studied his face. He was confused, frustrated, angry and upset; all in one.

Suddenly, he gripped my wrists gently, almost desperately. He asked in a murmur, "How am I supposed to protect you then?"

I sighed. "Would you like it that we wait any longer? That we wait in suspense and anxiety? That we have to worry every single minute about any incoming attacks? Nobody is taking the initiative to try. So I would do it then. Besides, you know I know how to take care of myself, right? You know that I would be able to escape."

He took a deep breath and exhaled. Finally, he muttered, "You are indeed a rash one, sister."

I grimaced when he said that. But I was suddenly taken aback by the small smile that appeared on his face.

"But I admire you for your courage."

And that managed to put a smile on my own face.

I embraced him once more, glad that I have finally calmed him down. He buried his face in my hair as I buried mine in his shoulder.

"Sister?"

"Yes, Apollo?"

"All I ask… is for you to be safe."

I didn't hesitate to nod my head.

And then, I asked, "But right now, how are we supposed to clean this entire mess up?"

* * *

When Apollo and I returned to the council room, the others were still there, all engrossed in a discussion of my plan. They suddenly kept quiet at the sight of my brother and I entering, but they somewhat seemed relieved to see that Apollo was no longer raging and that both of us were unscathed.

"I do hope everything went alright," Zeus said to the both of us as we walked up our respective dais' to our thrones.

I felt a giggle at the back of my throat, remembering how Apollo and I had to combine our powers to fix all the broken wooden debris into the weapon racks that they previously were before being crushed by Apollo. We certainly couldn't let Lord Zeus finding out about that.

"Yes, Lord Zeus. Everything went well," Apollo said with his eyes solely on Zeus.

"Good, good. Now Apollo, would you like to tell us your opinion on your sister's plan?" Zeus asked him.

I looked at Apollo, watching him sigh and drum his fingers on the armrests of his throne. He was either in deep thought, or he was hesitant to state his opinion.

But the outcome went to the former. "I decided to agree to this plan, Lord Zeus. But I hope that the Fates would ever be so gracious as to allow her to flee once Hermes had laid his hands on Ares and carry him to the palace."

Zeus nodded his head once. "So it is decided. I decree that Hermes be sent to the Aloadae to inform Otus that Artemis has accepted his request for marriage, and that she would meet him on the island of Naxos in two days."

Two days... It seemed alright.

And then I noticed that once again, Hermes's spring green eyes became ridden with hesitance. But just as he was about to say something, Apollo interjected.

"I wish to request something from you, Lord Zeus."

Zeus turned to him and nodded his head. "What request would that be?"

Making sure that everybody's eyes were on him, he announced, "I wish to be the one who informs the Aloadae of this 'arrangement'."

Zeus was taken aback in shock and curiosity, and so was everyone else. Including me.

"Why should I allow you to be the herald for this?" he questioned curiously.

Glancing at me, Apollo answered, "I am Artemis' twin brother. Therefore, I find that it is most appropriate if it would be her closest male kin who gives her hand away."

Zeus pursed his lips and his eyes shut, trying to come up with the final decision. I hear mutters from the rest, and I could catch a snippet of someone, probably Demeter, saying that what Apollo said was true.

When Zeus opened his eyes once again, he nodded. "Very well then."

Apollo bowed his head once in response.

* * *

_Later that day_

"Otus. I am getting impatient," Ephialtes grumbled.

The sand-haired brother groaned irately, snapping, "That is about the hundredth time you said that today. Give it a break, won't you?"

Ephialtes retaliated, "We were so close yesterday! We can surely try again! Maybe this time, we would succeed!"

Otus suddenly banged his fist onto the ground, sending tremors through the Earth. Nearby in the forest, a flock of birds flew away.

"**If I say we wait, then we wait!**" he shouted. "**Besides! You should have learnt your lesson about never to hurt my future bride if you do not wish to anger me!**"

Ephialtes rolled his eyes, not believing that Otus was still upset over that little matter form yesterday. But when his eyes rolled heavenwards, he suddenly caught sight of something in the sky.

Something shining like the sun.

"Brother," Ephialtes nudged Otus. "Look."

Otus simply brushed off his hand away. Ephialtes became irritated and said even urgently, "Otus. Look."

Groaning irately once again, he turned to look at his brother, who he saw was looking up at the sky in a mixture of awe and confusion on his face. Otus too looked up, wondering what his brother was referring to.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw it was a gold chariot.


	13. Chapter 12: He's Happy, She's Wondering

Otus and Ephialtes both immediately got up on their feet, preparing themselves for any attack from the god that they were about to face. Ephialtes made sure that the bronze pithos that was trapping Ares was nowhere beyond the god's reach.

They watched defensively as the two gold-armoured white-winged horses that pulled the chariot land on the ground before them, followed by the golden chariot itself. There, the charioteer looked right at them.

"Apollo," Otus murmured darkly.

Ephialtes clenched his hands into fists and took a step forward, but Otus held him back. He didn't want to have any more problems thanks to his brother's foolishness and rashness. Besides, the Sun God before them was not attacking, despite the fact that he had in his hand his golden bow with his quiver of golden arrows strapped to his back.

The Aloadae watched as Apollo got off his chariot and walked slowly towards them. He was just like the other gods; perfect. He had short and wavy hair that was like the gold of his chariot and eyes that were the colour of a clear and bright blue sky. His skin was, like the others of his kind; a peachy tone and completely flawless. He was well-built; tall, lean and muscular. The type of body that most mortal girls, and maybe some nymphs and goddesses, would fawn over.

Apollo nodded his head to Otus.

"Otus," he said.

Then he turned and nodded his head to Ephialtes.

"Ephialtes," he greeted.

"Why are you here, Phoebus Apollo?" Ephialtes questioned, his narrowed eyes studying the god with clear suspicion.

The both of them saw how his hand on his bow tightened, and they both readied to attack. But just as quickly as he had clenched, he relaxed. They too relaxed, but they kept their guard on.

"I am here to convey a message," Apollo announced, standing upright bravely as he looked at the twin giants.

Otus raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what would that message say? That Zeus had finally given up his throne and had surrendered to the both of us?" he questioned smugly, but with a tiny hint of hopefulness. Beside him, Ephialtes snickered.

"Don't push your luck," Apollo snapped, but regained composure quickly by taking a deep breath. "I speak on behalf of my sister, Artemis."

Otus' eyes suddenly widened at the mention of her name. His curiosity flared and he quickly asked, "What has your sister got to say to the both of us?"

Apollo shook his head. "Not the both of you. Only you, Otus."

Ephialtes looked over to his brother in disbelief, quickly seeing the eager expression on his face.

Apollo took a deep breath, trying to calm the flame of anger that was burning inside him. How he wished to attack them now. He had brought his bow and arrows just for that purpose. But Artemis had instructed him to just say the message and leave, wanting him to return to the palace safe and unscathed. And he would not want to disobey his older sister.

Exhaling in frustration, he announced, "Artemis has agreed to wed you."

Silence hung in the air for the first few seconds. The giants were completely stunned by what they had just heard. A few seconds after that, Otus was suddenly celebrating.

"**Yes! Yes! Yes! She will be mine! She will finally be mine!**" he yelled out in complete joy. His heart was swelling with happiness. Finally, he could have the beautiful maiden Artemis as his bride. He hadn't expected it to be so easy!

However, Ephialtes, who stood aside from his brother, was silently fuming. What is this? His brother finally attained the goddess he wanted, and he had not? It was so obvious; the majestic Queen Hera still saw him as a beast and a threat, and will not agree to marry him.

It was clear; Ephialtes was jealous.

Apollo's face was expressionless, but inside, he wanted to hit away the beaming smile on Otus' face, all while puncturing his heart with one of his mighty golden arrows. But each time that thought appeared in his mind, he would hear his sister's voice.

_Do not attempt to fight them. We cannot risk any more attacks. Just say the message and leave. _

With all the will he had, Apollo turned and walked away from the Aloadae. Speaking loud and clear, he said, without looking at them, "She will meet you on the island of Naxos in two days, when the sun is at its highest. Do not keep her waiting."

He climbed onto his golden chariot and grabbed the golden reins. Then, he commanded, "Steeds! Let us return."

The horses neighed in response and expanded their wings. Apollo looked at the Aloadae as his horses trotted around and then looked away when the horses had took off flying, pulling the chariot with them.

Otus and Ephialtes stayed silent and watched the golden chariot fly off. When it was finally out of their sight, Otus leapt for joy again.

"This is exciting, isn't it, brother? To think, I will finally have the graceful Artemis, and take away her maidenhood to proclaim her as my wife!"

Epialtes only grumbled in response, still eyeing his brother with envy. He was starting to get annoyed with the way Otus was acting so excited and happy. Why couldn't he get that sort of excitement and happiness as well?

When Otus had finally stopped, he walked away into the forest. Not turning to look at his brother, he exclaimed, "Come, brother! We must get a move on!"

Ephialtes stayed where he was, asking, "Why do we?"

Otus stopped and stared at his brother with wide and excited eyes. "Did you not hear what Apollo had said?" he asked. "He told us that Artemis would wait for me on the island of Naxos. If we leave now, we would be able to reach there in two days exact, even before the sun comes up! Now come on! There is no time to waste!"

When Otus moved on, Ephialtes quietly cursed him under his breath and begrudgingly grabbed the bronze pithos before following after him.

* * *

"I hope you do understand, Mother."

Now, the day was slowly turning into the night. I was sitting on the lip of the fountain in the garden with my mother beside me. Around us, Hestia, Hermes, Dionysus, Athena and Persephone were there as well, watching quietly and intently as I explained to my mother about my decision. So far, she had been silent.

My mother then wiped away a stray tear that had fallen from her eye. "I understand, my dear Artemis. You are very courageous and very honourable to think of Ares. I just hope that you will be safe."

I gave her a reassuring smile and grasped her hand tightly in mine. "I will be, Mother. And I can promise you that I will return home, to you and the rest of my family."

She smiled and comes closer to me to give me a hug. I returned the gesture, just simply enjoying the warmth of my mother.

Then I heard Hermes say, "But still, it's risky."

"Exactly!" Dionysus exclaimed, after chugging a bit more of his chalice of nectar. "It's nearly suicidal-"

"Dionysus!" Hestia suddenly snapped disapprovingly, causing Dionysus to choke on his drink. "Don't speak of such nonsense!"

Dionysus suddenly looked guilty, and I came to his aid. "No, no, Aunt Hestia. I understand. If I am not careful, I could get myself in more trouble."

"But you won't," Persephone said. "You're a huntress. A fighter. And one of the best runners that Olympus had ever known. Probably _the _best. You could be able to escape the Aloadae before they can even catch up with you."

"But you need to be sharp and quick-thinking as well," Athena advised. "Best if you escape if the both of them were quarreling or sleeping. Despite being strong, I doubt those buffoons are attentive."

I giggled at the last part, and everyone's mood seemed to lighten up. And then, I heard his voice.

"It has been done."

I stopped laughing and looked ahead, immediately seeing Apollo walking down the steps of the palace's back doors and making his way towards us.

I got off my seat and approached him, immediately hugging him briefly. "How did it go?" I asked him.

He snorted and answered, "As expected, he was like Dionysus when he has too much wine in his mouth and a lot of ecstasy in his veins."

Then he caught sight of the chalice of nectar in Dionysus' hand and snatched it away immediately. Dionysus stared in shock as Apollo chugged down the remainder of the nectar, and then wordlessly put the chalice back in his hand. Dionysus didn't complain or make a noise of protest, however.

"Oh," I simply said, because I didn't know what else is there to say.

"He sounds really happy," Hermes murmured, floating above us while looking deep in thought.

"More than that," Apollo spoke through gritted teeth. "He was excited. He was ecstatic. He was thrilled. He was jubilant. He was-"

"Okay, we get it," I said immediately to cut him off. The way Apollo had described how Otus had felt when he told him I would marry him immediately made me feel dizzy and extremely sick. I could literally feel the bile rising in my throat, threatening to come out.

"I hated to see him so happy," Apollo grumbled, crossing his arms like a stubborn little boy who couldn't get what he wanted.

I went to sit back down next to my mother, and she then started to rub my shoulder gently as I remained deep in thought.

Otus was happy. That was a good thing. I would lead him on, thinking that I returned the affection, before I take off. Though I wasn't always so cruel and manipulative, the thought of breaking his heart so quickly made me smile.

"Sister," I heard Apollo murmur in exasperation. I looked over to him and saw how worried and uncertain he looked.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

I sighed in frustration. I was getting irritated with that question, but I could not blame the asker because I knew that they were simply worried about me. But still, I didn't want to think so much on the question.

"I know I don't want to, but I have a feeling that I have to. If nobody's going to take the initiative, I should."

"You are being very noble," Athena speculated. "Especially to save Ares. Why? You don't like him."

I thought about Athena's question, and began to start wondering. Yes, I didn't like Ares. So why should I save him?

But the more I thought about that question, the more I recall the night Hera and I had decided to set aside our differences and become civil to each other**(*)**. That made me see her in a new perspective, that despite how cold and inhumane she seemed, she could also be remorseful and apologetic.

And then I remembered my encounter with Aphrodite just this morning. Throughout my whole life, I knew her as cruel and vain and self-centred. But seeing her break down in front of me made me realize that deep beneath the many layers of vanity, she can still feel grief and sadness, just like the rest of us.

And maybe, deep inside me, I was hoping that if I saved Ares, he too may be like that. Maybe have a slight change of heart towards me. I didn't care if he flirted or not. Just as long as he treated me with respect.

And so, with a clear mind, I answered Athena's question.

"Despite how much I detest him, he is still one of us gods. And I don't believe in leaving him to fend for himself when he needs us most."

* * *

Author's Note:

This is kind of a late response to **_Shadow_ _Huntress_**' comment on Chapter 9.

I've read many stories where Artemis is really cold and cruel and doesn't really enjoy the company of others. But that's not how I would like to think of her. I would say I love my version of Artemis. Cool, easy-going, loyal, friendly and caring. That's how I imagined her to be from the beginning. But don't be fooled, she can still be deadly and dangerous.

So I would have to say that I really liked writing about Artemis' intentions to save Ares. It's like seeing her under a new microscope.

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	14. Chapter 13: The Night Before

The bright moon basked the dark blue night sky with its shining radiance, with help from the twinkling of the many stars that hung in a world unknown.

Otus stood by a huge lake and just stared at the moon. Plastered on his face was a wide grin.

Although tired, he was excited. For tomorrow, he and his brother Ephialtes would reach the island of Naxos. They had decided to rest for a while after their very long day of trekking, but Otus wanted to move off before the sun rose, to ensure that they reached the island by noon tomorrow.

He wouldn't want to be late for his bride.

Ah, Artemis. The lovely goddess kept on dancing around in his mind ever since her brother had come to him the day before to announce that she had accepted him to be her future husband. Nothing could have described the happiness that swelled in his heart until he swore it could have burst.

He still couldn't believe it. It had seemed too impossible to be true, but he did not want to waste a minute on contemplating about its truthfulness. All he could think was how his future would be like with her as his wife.

Would they be happy? He would ensure that. Would he love her so much? Of course, he would. How many children could they have? The thought of bearing children with the gorgeous Phoebe Artemis sent tingles to his spine. He blushed slightly at the thought.

_So good things do come to those who wait…_ he thought to himself.

Maybe it does. And if that sort of gracious luck continued, who knew how long it would be until he and his brother took the throne of Mount Olympus and, overall, the rule of everything on Earth? And then, Artemis will rule by his side as queen, while Ephialtes can finally take Queen Hera as his bride.

_Now, now, Otus. Do not think so far ahead. You still have to thread carefully and remain on your guard. Zeus and the gods and goddesses of Mount Olympus could still try to war against you and Ephialtes. You must keep your eyes open for any signs of attack and your fists ready for battle._

Just then, another thought appeared in his head.

_But then again, what if Artemis agreeing to marry you is a sign? A sign that the gods and goddesses are slowly giving up, and they decided to send her to you in order to appease you?_

Otus smirked to himself smugly at the new thought. _Yes._ he thought. _That must be it. That has to be it._

Finally, he tore his eyes away from the bright moon. His eyes stung for a while, tears welling up immediately, and he cursed silently, not sure how long he had forgotten to blink. He then shut his eyes and waited for the stinging sensation to subside. Slowly, he opened his eyes once again and could finally see properly.

Otus turned away and walked into the depths of the forest, back to the clearing where he and Ephialtes decided to rest for the night. In a few minutes, he could see the dull orange glow of a fire further ahead of him.

Walking into the clearing, he saw Ephialtes sitting in front of the fire, staring at it intently. Beside him, the bronze pithos stood still, and Otus could hear a light snoring coming from the weakened god that was trapped within it.

Wordlessly, Otus seated himself on the other side of the fire, Ephialtes directly across him. His eyes darted in between the fire and Ephialtes. Not once did his brother and close companion cast him a glance. In fact, Otus noticed now how furrowed his eyebrows were, how taut his jaw was and how hard and angry his eyes were.

"Brother. What's wrong with you?" Otus asked in a nonchalant tone.

Without averting his eyes from the fire, Ephialtes grumbled, "You know why."

Hearing his reply, Otus rolled his eyes. Ever since yesterday, Ephialtes had made his jealousy of Otus much known. But Otus did not do anything to appease his temper. Besides, what could he do? Artemis chose him by herself. It was not his fault that Hera did not do the same to Ephialtes.

"What exactly do you want me to do, huh?" Otus snapped. "When we rule Mount Olympus, you can finally force her into marriage for all I care."

"That's the thing!" Ephialtes replied hotly. His sea green eyes had finally moved from the fire to his brother. "She accepted you willingly, and I would have to turn to force? Why is it that you have the blessing and I don't? Are we not in this together?"

Otus could feel his anger towards his brother rising so suddenly, but he kept a calm façade as he did not want to waste his precious breath on this petty argument.

"We are in this together. But we wouldn't be for long if you keep on letting your jealousy overrun you. Really? This is a very pathetic topic to fight about. Now if you do not mind, I would like to catch my sleep. I want to wake up before sunrise and we will continue on to Naxos."

Otus then laid down a few feet away from the fire and lay on his side, using his arm to cushion his head. He slept facing the forest, but even though he could not see him, he could feel Ephialtes' burning glare boring into his back.

* * *

I was in the lounge of the palace, sitting on a cushioned chaise as I gazed at the fire that was burning in the hearth, which was situated right in the middle of the room.

The hearth was not actually the official hearth of Mount Olympus, which was under the care of Hestia. The actual hearth was in on the highest tower of the palace.

It was the only place I could go to clear my thoughts. My room seemed too cramped now, and the garden was getting quite boring. But even with the serenity and silence I received for being alone in the lounge, it was not exactly what I wanted.

I wanted the forests.

Ever since the Aloadae had announced their retaliation, I have been stuck on Mount Olympus for my own safety. Although I understand that it was for a good cause, I still felt trapped. I needed the feel of being free once again, to be allowed to run to my heart's content in my domains.

But I couldn't, and it frustrated me. I really needed to focus.

Especially for tomorrow, because I would then be going to Naxos to carry out my plan.

The thought that I had nothing to calm my nerves made me even more terrified for the following day. I couldn't help but shake off the feeling that I could fail the entire thing if I made even one teeny mistake. Dionysus was right; this was basically suicidal.

I was so caught up with my thoughts that I didn't hear him enter.

"Sister. I have been looking everywhere for you."

I turned my head to see Apollo entering the lounge. He took a seat on the empty space left on the chaise, looking at me with worried eyes.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked.

I sighed and nodded. "Tell me, and I'll help you in every way I can," he told me gently.

I bit my bottom lip as I contemplated whether to tell him or not. I was afraid that he would get angry. But I knew I couldn't keep it in my chest any longer.

"I want to roam in my forests. Just to calm me down for tomorrow," I breathed.

He didn't say anything. He just looked at the hearth as he twiddled his thumbs. I began to get worried. But before I could say anything else, he suddenly stood up and walked away, saying, "Wait here." Before I could say anything else, he had already left the room.

And so I waited. I continued staring at the flame, trying to clear my mind with just its image in my head. But about ten minutes later, Apollo returned.

"Let's go," he said, taking my hand and gently pulling me off the chaise.

I widened my eyes in confusion. "Go where? The forests?" I questioned him.

He simply nodded his head.

"Did you ask Zeus? Did he allow it?" I pressed on. Despite the fact that I was glad I could return to my domain, I still didn't want to anger Zeus by being disobedient.

But luckily, Apollo nodded his head. "I asked him, and he allowed it. But only for an hour," he explained. "So make use of the time you have."

In a hurry, the both of us travelled to the forests at the base of Mount Olympus on Apollo's golden chariot. I felt my heart soar once I was surrounded by trees everywhere, and I took off running immediately.

He followed me as I roamed through the forest, running alongside me. We did it all in silence, but it was a compatible silence. It kind of relaxed me even.

Finally, after running for quite a while, we came to rest underneath a tall tree. We sat side-by-side, still not talking. Only staring up at the bright moon that Selene had brought up.

I began to realize how much I missed being close to the moon and it kind of broke my heart to know that maybe, after tomorrow afternoon, I might never get that chance again.

"You're afraid," Apollo finally said, breaking the prolonged silence between us, but still not taking his eyes off the moon.

I sighed heavily and nodded my head. "Kind of," I said. "But I'm mostly worried that something worried could go wrong."

Without looking away from my celestial orb, Apollo grasped my hand and gave it a gentle and reassuring squeeze. Skimming his thumb over the back of my hand, he murmured, "Just stay according to plan. Before doing anything else, tell them to give Ares back. If they refuse, remind that beast Otus that they had promised to give up Ares if you offer yourself to him, and that you would only want to be with a man who keeps his promises. I'm pretty sure he would listen to you then. And when Hermes finally takes Ares away, try your best to give him a reason to hate Ephialtes and make him have the urge to kill him. But if ever you can't take it and you had the chance, start running."

I only nodded my head in thought as I absorbed his long advice. "I'll keep that in mind," I promised him.

And then, he heaved a heavy sigh and turned to look at me. I looked at him too, and saw guilt in his eyes. I already knew why; he felt guilty of the fact that I had to go through all this alone.

"Artemis?" he whispered.

"Yes, Apollo?"

In a hushed murmur, he said, "I promise that the very minute you start to run, I will be there to help you escape."

The corner of my lips tilted into a smile and I reached out to give a one-armed hug to my brother. He embraced me gently, and I could hear him whisper into my hair, "Because I promise to protect you."

* * *

Ephialtes felt a gentle nudge on his back as he slowly roused from his sleep. As he cracked open his eyelids just the slightest bit, he could see that it was still dark, and that the moon was still up.

Grumpy to realize that he had been awoken when the sun was still not out, he grumbled, "What?"

Otus only looked at his brother in dismay with a frown and loudly muttered, "We move to Naxos now."


	15. Chapter 14: The Preparation

Author's Note:

I'M BACK, BABY!

Okay. I'm glad to say that I finally secured a place with unlimited and free Wi-Fi, because the Wi-Fi at home will not be up until Friday. Do you now ho many online assignments I missed yesterday?

Anyway, I like to inform you that due to my one day absence, I posted double chapters today! So enjoy!

_Muse of Fanfiction_

* * *

When I woke up, I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

And it became worse when I realized that today was _the_ day.

I slowly sat up in bed, and noticed how messed-up and tangled my sheets were around my legs. As I ran my fingers through my equally-tangled hair, I wondered to myself about how I must have been thrashing arounf my sleep, though I don't recall having any dreams or nightmares.

Seconds after, I remained deep in thought. Until a knocking on my door broke me out of it.

"Come in," I called out, commanding the golden doors to open at my will. On the other side, there stood my mother.

"Mother…" I breathed, slowly untangling my legs free from the sheets and getting off the bed to walk towards her. She met me halfway and immediately brought me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry you have to do this…" she whispered as she rubbed my back gently. "You shouldn't do this if you don't want to…"

I sighed and pulled away to look into her eyes, which were of a slightly lighter shade of blue than mine. Holding her gaze, I said, "I know I have a part to play in this, Mother. And I'm going to do it. I'm doing this to save one of my brethren. I'm doing this to try and put a stop to the Aloadae's schemes."

Then I embraced her again, and whispered into her sweet-smelling hair, "And I will try to escape from them. I will escape even before that vile creature can touch me. I'll return home safe and sound."

My mother looked as though she was about to cry. But she willed herself to smile and said, "I know you will, Artemis."

She then followed me into the bathroom, where she helped to wash me up for my… betrothal (I wanted to retch at the thought of that word). Although I clearly did not need any help, preferring to do it myself, my mother seemed insistent on doing so, and so I let her do it as I sat still in my small pool. I had to admit that it did feel quite cosy, having my mother wash me like when I was still a small child.

When the bath was over, she allowed me to dry up by myself. After donning my underclothes and robe, I sat in front of my vanity table and watched my mother brush my long and wavy bistre hair in the reflection.

"You look very beautiful, my dear," she commented with a small smile. I wanted to smile back, but it came out looking very disheartened.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. My mother stopped brushing my hair and allowed to move off to answer the door.

After I had commanded for the doors to be opened, I was extremely shocked to see Hera and Aphrodite entering my room with grace.

"Good morning… Lady Hera… Aphrodite…." I greeted in a murmur, still having not gotten over the shock of them being here.

"Good morning," Aphrodite greeted me, her usually sneering face now one of calm and civility.

"Good morning, Artemis" Hera greeted me politely. Then her honey eyes moved to my mother, who stood beside me.

I kind of tensed up then. Usually, I would always make it a point to have my mother and Hera as far away from each other as possible, to avoid any conflicts that might be created. This was because I knew of Hera's strong dislike towards my mother, due to her being Zeus' lover before her. However, I wasn't sure if it has faltered yet. Or if it even did in the first place.

I half-expected my mother to react negatively to Hera's presence and especially Aphrodite's, for she knows of the Love Goddess' rivalry with me. However, she remained calm and greeted kindly, even with a small smile, "Good morning, Hera and Aphrodite."

She does not greet them by formalities like 'Queen Hera' or 'Lady Aphrodite' for she is a Titaness, a being that stood on an equal level as the gods. Well, except the _fallen ones_.

My tensions lessened slightly when Hera greeted back civilly, "And good morning to you, Leto." Aphrodite only nodded her head in greeting.

Straightening up my posture, I asked, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Hera shook her head, and it was only then I noticed that she was carrying something wrapped in white linen in her hands. I gazed upon it curiously, wondering what it was.

Hera then said, "Aphrodite and I wish to present you something. We thought that it would be perfect to present yourself in such a way to that vile giant."

I raised an eyebrow in curiosity. So that little parcel in Hera's hand was for me?

"Oh, alright. What is it?" I asked.

Hera didn't answer. She only proceeded to unwrap the item in her hands. When she had removed the white linen covering, making it disappear in her hand, and spread out the mysterious object, I gasped.

The object was a wedding dress. It was pure white cotton embroidered on the hems with silvery-gold thread, and there was a ribbon to tie at the back. The sleeves reached my elbows, flaring out in the end. The skirt was flowing, reaching my ankles. Although very simple, the wedding dress was actually quite beautiful.

I admired the wedding dress even more, even reaching out to touch it. The cotton felt soft and comfy, and the dress itself was lightweight.

"It was an offering to me, by a woman whose husband had left her for another," Hera explained. "She gave it to me to bless her with a good life and to help her move on from her worthless marriage. I had no use for it for a long time, but maybe you would like to wear it."

I looked up from the wedding dress to Hera, whose eyes were fixed on me. I tried to study her face to try and detect any hint of lying. To my surprise, there wasn't.

"It's a very pretty dress, Artemis," my mother commented from behind me.

And then Aphrodite said, "Indeed. We thought that it would be perfect for you, considering your preference for loose clothing."

So they had chosen this dress for me? Well…. I was feeling pretty honoured.

"Please do accept this as a token of good luck," Hera told me. "To help you precede the task with ease."

Caressing the cotton of the dress once again, I nodded my head. "I'd be happy to accept it."

Hera passed the dress to me gently, and I said a thanks. She only bowed her head in response before turning away to exit out of the room. But just as she had reached the door, she turned and said, "Artemis?"

"Yes?"

I watched as she pursed her lips for a few seconds, looking very deep in thought, before she replied, "Thank you. For helping us."

Before I could even say anything else, she walked out of the room.

I stayed quiet, looking at the empty spot where Hera had stood. But just then, I began to realize the other visitor hadn't left yet.

I turned to look at Aphrodite, noting the way she looked down on the floor and bit her bottom lip as she shuffled her feet like a child who was too shy to ask for what they wanted. If I wasn't wrong, she looked quite nervous.

"Yes, Aphrodite?"

Finally, she looked up, and her icy blue eyes bore into my midnight blue ones. But I was really shocked to see that they didn't seem so icy at all. Now, it just seemed like a regular, pale blue.

Silently, she came forward and slowly embraced me gently. I stayed still, my shock multiplying tenfold.

And as I remained like a statue, with the cotton wedding dress draped on my hands, I heard her whisper, "Thank you... For being so grateful to help rescue Ares."

When I had gotten over my shock, I slowly wound my arms around her, my left hand still grasping the dress. As I (awkwardly) hugged her back, I replied, "You're welcome, Aphrodite."

She held on to me for a few minutes longer, before pulling away and walking out of the room without another word. I turned to look at my mother, disbelieving of all that had happened in just a minute or so.

She only smiled. "Maybe they now have a new warmth in their hearts."

She then helped me put on the dress, which fitted me quite nice as a matter of fact, almost like a second skin. The cotton felt comfortable to me, and it gave an airy and light feel. It made me want to go running, but the only downside was the skirt that reached my ankles. It would restrict me from running fast.

I stood still in front of my full-length mirror, gazing at my reflection as my mother tied the ribbon at the back into a bow. I couldn't help but be completely amazed by how good the dress looked on me. I wouldn't mind keeping it, but I knew I would never have any use of it. I was a virgin goddess. I would never get married to anyone.

Today, it was only intended for a dangerous purpose.

Just then, there was another knock on the door. I mentally commanded for the doors to open, revealing Hestia, Demeter, Persephone and Athena.

"Beautiful," Athena commented with a smile. "Truly beautiful."

I willed myself to give a gracious smile. But it felt exhausting to smile that way when I had a bunch of negative feelings all locked up inside me.

"My niece," Hestia murmured, stepping forward. "I've come to give you something."

In her hands was a piece of folded white cloth. It was silk, but it matched the whiteness of the dress. She unfolded it, and then came closer to me to drape it on my head, over my bistre tresses.

"Something to show your modesty. Though I hope that it will stay on you to the end of the day, when you will come back without a single scratch."

I looked at my reflection again. The veil, I had to admit, went perfect with the dress. It made me look even prettier.

"Thank you, Aunt Hestia," I said, giving her the best smile I could manage. She nodded graciously in return as my mother carefully further arranged the veil.

And then, Demeter said, "Kore and I too have a gift."

Persephone stepped forward, her hands behind her back. When she brought her hands forward, she revealed a crown made entirely of beautiful and colourful small flowers. Who knew how long it took her to do that. Judging by my personal knowledge of her, I would say about thirty minutes or less.

"It has no special meaning. It is simply made to make you look pretty. Even though you already are," Persephone told me with a small smile.

She lifted her hands, raising the flower crown and placing it gently on my head. It went on top of the veil, helping to keep it in place.

"Thank you, Persephone. It truly is beautiful."

I looked away from her and back to the mirror, focusing my gaze on my reflection once more.

Truly, I looked different. I certainly didn't look how I did on a normal day; donning a knee-length chiton with a pair of sandals or hunting boots while my hair was either tied up into a braid or just let loose. Now, I took on a more feminine image, which I did not mind, since I too dressed feminine some of the time.

The dress graced my body like a beautiful white waterfall, the skirt and sleeves flowing and rustling gently with each movement I make. The white silk veil Hestia had donned on me reached the tips of my dark hair, which fell into waves halfway down my back. The flower crown that Persephone had put on me brought out some colour from the array of whiteness. It even brought my eyes to look like a lighter but still dark shade of blue.

"You look perfect," my mother breathed, her reflection standing right beside mine.

I didn't say anything, only remaining silent and deep in thought.

Despite all the compliments I was receiving and the most beautiful dress and accessories I was adorned in, I did not feel the tiniest bit happy. Instead, I felt more like I was being prepared for my funeral. And in just a few minutes, I would be collected by Thanatos, the God of Death, and be sent to live as a soul in Hades' Underworld.

Yes. That was exactly how I felt.


	16. Chapter 15: Seems Like Final Words

**NOTE: PLEASE READ PREVIOUS CHAPTER FIRST!**

* * *

When I finally had the courage to step out of my room, the first person I saw in the hallway was Apollo.

He was leaning against the wall in between my door and Hermes'. Apparently, he had been waiting for me to come out. I now noticed that with him was Hermes, who was sitting on the floor, right beside Apollo.

He got off the wall instantaneously and approached me slowly. "Artemis…" he whispered, his eyes looking at me from head-to-toe. I stayed silent, as I mostly had been the entire morning, and looked back at him.

"Wow… Artemis. You look…. pretty…." Hermes murmured. And then he stammered nervously, "I mean, not that you aren't! It's just…"

Despite my depressed mood, I had somehow managed to smile and giggle at Hermes' stammering. "Thanks Hermes," I said. And that made him have an instant smile on his face.

I then felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to look at Apollo. Like always, he had the worried and anxious look in his eyes. Only this time, it was laced with something else. Something called _fear_.

"Apollo…" I whispered, getting ready to reassure him that I will carry on this task; exchange Ares for myself and attempt to get the Aloadae to murder, or at least hate, each other so that I could escape once I had the chance.

But he cut me off, silencing me before I could even finish what I was about to say. Instead, he said over me, "Just be safe."

I looked at him. Or more specifically, looked into his eyes. Though his sky blue orbs still held worry, anxiety and fear, there was a new emotion in them. It was _hope_. Hope that I will come back home safely. That I won't be put into any danger.

I held on to that hope. It could be the one thing that could really give me courage as I did the dangerous.

With determination that I will fulfill my promise, I nodded my head. "Of course I will, brother."

Luckily, he had managed to get his lips to tip upwards into a small smile. That made me feel quite better, though only slightly.

With my mother, Apollo and Hermes followed me to the front courtyard, where I would be preparing to fly off. With each step I took, I thought about how I am closer to being in the middle of danger with each passing second. The only thing that could keep me from panicking was my mother's hand in mine and Apollo's hand on my shoulder.

As I walked down the stairs and through a hallway, all those who walked past would always stop to gaze at me. Even an audible gasp and some murmurs could be heard here and there. Of course they would react like that. It's not every day the Hunting Goddess would be dressed in a wedding dress with a veil and a crown of flowers adorning her head.

I kept my head down and kept my eyes on the marble floor I walked on. But I could still feel the whispers of those around us.

"She looks so different."

"So beautiful…"

"I wonder why she's dressed like that."

"Didn't you hear? She's going to offer herself to one of those giants."

"Is she serious? That's mad!"

"Word is she's doing it to save Ares."

"She's basically going to walk into a death trap."

How right the last voice was.

Finally, we reached the main doors of the palace. My mother and Apollo still kept their hold on me, so Hermes was the one who pushed open the doors for us. I stepped into the sunlight, breathing in so much fresh air that it filled my lungs instantly.

I looked around the courtyard a little while more, as though it would be the last time I was ever going to see it.

_Bah! What in Styx are you thinking, Artemis? Of course you're going to come back here! Stop acting as though it would be your last day alive! You're not going to marry that Otus!_

The voice in my head was right. I shouldn't be thinking like this. I had to stay strong and keep my promise to my family that I would return. I should not let those sort of thinking pull me down.

Bucking myself up, I walked over to the stables and lead out my steeds, bringing them to my chariot. As I tied the silver reins, Apollo watched me intently.

"If ever you're in trouble and the Aloadae still refuse to surrender Ares, please don't hesitate to shout to Hermes for help. Remember that he'll be nearby," he advised me solemnly.

Of course. How could I forget? Hermes would be there, being invisible by wearing Hades' Helm of Darkness. The thought of him being in close range slowly comforted me. But then I realized that he would only be there until Ares had been returned, and then he would have to send the weakened War God back to Olympus. What if I have a problem _after _he had left? I doubt he'd have enough time to come back for me.

Before I let doubt fulfill me once again, I saw three figures walking down the steps, approaching us. I looked up from my reins and instantly met all the eyes of the Big Three; Zeus' piercing grey eyes, Poseidon's hardened sea green eyes and Hades' impassive pitch black eyes.

Hades took one step closer to me than his brothers. In his hands, he held a helm made entire out of pure black metal.

His Helm of Darkness.

Hermes appeared beside me, and stepped forward to Hades to receive the helm from him.

"_Do not_ take it off even once," Hades told him firmly, almost like a threat. "And _do not _lose it."

Hermes, who seemed to be quite intimidated by Hades' warning, nodded quickly. "Of course, Lord Hades," he answered shakily as he took away the helm gently.

Hades nodded his head once in confirmation. "I am indeed thankful for your graciousness, Lord Hades," I said to him on Hermes' behalf. The Lord of the Underworld turned to nod his head to me, as though he was wishing me luck.

Poseidon then approached me. He didn't say anything, but he took one of my hands in his and placed a kiss on my knuckles. Usually, I wouldn't like others, especially men, to do such things to me. But this gesture was nothing affectionate. It was a chaste one, and a sign of gratitude.

"I wish you luck, brave Artemis," he said to me once he had let go. I nodded my head, replying, "Thank you, Lord Poseidon."

I then turned away and mounted my chariot. Apollo handed me the reins silently, and I thanked him quietly as I took it.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself to finally take off. But just then, Zeus said to me, "Artemis."

I turned to look at him. "Yes, Lord Zeus?"

He inhaled deeply, never once taking his eyes off me. When he exhaled, he said, "Just remember that everyone on Mount Olympus would be counting on you. And I wish you good luck."

Okay. Maybe it was not so heart-warming, but if it's all I can get, I'll take it.

"Thank you, Lord Zeus. I will swear to do my best."

The three God-Kings then took a step back, waiting for me to ride away. But before I could, Apollo grabbed my hand.

I turned to look down on him, and saw my mother standing close beside him. They both gazed at me with pain and sadness in their eyes. I felt my heart pain immediately. I didn't like to see them like that.

"Please erase away your sadness," I told them gently. "I will swear that I will return. I swear it on my life."

Apollo said nothing, only grabbing my hand and holding it in his gently. As his thumb brushed my palm, he finally said, "I know you will. And please, just remember that if you are ever in trouble, I'll come to your aid immediately. No matter the cost."

I smiled to him, thanking him once again. Then I turned to my mother and bent down on my chariot so that I was slightly above her eye-level.

"Just return safe, my daughter. That is all I ask for," she murmured.

"I will, Mother. Don't worry." And then, I planted a kiss on her forehead, as a way to tell her that everything will be fine.

When there was no more wishing of luck and words of hopefulness of me returning home safely, I grabbed my reins and commanded my steeds to move. And in just a few seconds flat, my chariot was flying through the air, with Hermes flying independently beside me.

As the seconds ticked by, I am one step closer to danger.

* * *

The island of Naxos was lone and inhabitant, surrounded by the clear jade ocean waters and full of rich and thick green vegetation. The beaches that laced the island were all nothing but white sand that seemed to glow in the sunlight.

From the skies, I watched as the waves break onto the sand and birds flying over the beach forests situated in the center of the island. The sight was indeed a beauty to behold.

But I couldn't admire for long.

I turned to Hermes who continued to fly beside me, grasping Hades' Helm of Darkness tightly to his chest, wanting to make sure that he didn't lose it. He turned to me the same second I turned to him.

"Put it on," I instructed him. "And follow me to the grounds. Only then, you must hide yourself nearby and wait until I call for you."

He began to have a look of uncertainty. "But what if they catch my scent?" he asked me. "They did so the first time."

I shook my head. "Don't worry. They would assume that it's my ichor they smell."

He still looked uncertain. But nevertheless, he finally donned the helm carefully. I watched as he slowly disappeared into nothingness. But I was very sure that he was still there.

Finally, I lead my horses down, and they brought the chariot to the beach. When their hooves and my chariot made contact with the fine, soft and powdery sand, I slowly got off, being careful with my dress and adjusting the veil and the flower crown slightly.

Just then, I felt a warmth appear beside me. I didn't panic, for I knew it was just Hermes.

"Artemis," I hear him whisper right into my ear.

"Yes?"

He was silent then, but I knew he hadn't left. I could still feel him.

And finally, he whispered, "Good luck."

Before I could say anything, I could feel his warmth disappearing. Until finally, I felt nothing.

I stayed where I was, looking ahead at the ocean. To calm myself, I did many things with my senses.

I concentrated my sense of sound on the sizzling of the grain and the water as they made contact.

I focused on my sense of sight and gazed at the vast and seemingly infinite ocean.

I concentrated on my sense of smell and breathed in the unique scent of the ocean. It satisfied my lungs, and I sighed in content.

I could get use to an atmosphere like this. It was so calm, serene and tranquil.

But all of a sudden, tension began to rise. I froze immediately and felt my heart beat increasing rapidly.

Because I could feel the both of them.

"Hello, lovely Artemis," I heard him call.


	17. Chapter 16: The Request

The remaining Olympians on Mount Olympus gathered around the scrying pool of the palace, their eyes intent on Artemis.

They saw her standing in front of the sea, looking very still and silent. Suddenly, they saw how tense she suddenly looked. How she was shaking ever so slightly.

They watched as she turned to face the Aloadae, who were walking towards her now.

At the sight of them, Leto held Apollo's hand in fear, while he stayed quiet, hoping with all his heart that everything would be alright.

* * *

Fear was crawling on every inch of my skin and sending shivers of fear down my spine.

But I didn't allow it to show on my face. Taking a deep breath and maintaining calmness in my expression, I turned in the direction of that voice and finally set my sights on the Aloadae.

I gasped under a breath because I have never seen them this up close before. Even though they were still about thirty meters away from me, I could already see that they were extremely tall and huge. Their height, in simpler words, was about ten times of mine.

And being this close to them allowed me to examine their facial features a bit more properly. I am being very honest when I say that they were not beautiful. But they weren't so bad to be considered ugly. Though in my opinion, they were the vilest faces I have ever seen in my entire life, all thanks to their vile hearts.

Otus walked ahead of Ephialtes, taking faster paces than him. While the blonde brother held an expression of eagerness and joy, the brown-haired brother was sullen and even looked extremely angry. In Ephialtes' hand was the bronze pithos.

I didn't look at them now. I only held my gaze on that bronze pithos, which I knew very well, was trapping Ares.

"I must say, you look absolutely stunning, Lady Artemis," Otus complimented suavely. "But of course, you were already a vision of beauty from the beginning. There was absolutely no need to dress up for me."

Ugh. So vain, self-centred and arrogant. But I was glad that he was so stupid that he wasn't able to see that the whole thing was a ploy.

But then, I remembered I had to act as though I really did want to marry him. It immediately made me sick and I had a split second thought about running off now. But no. I was the one who suggested and volunteered to do this, and I will.

Sucking in air sharply, I curtsied to him. How repulsive. I was a goddess, and here I am, curtsying to a giant.

"Great Otus," I said out loud, trying to level my voice and not let any of my uncertainty show. "It is indeed a great honour for me to stand before you."

I heard him chuckle, and then he said, "Rise, fair Artemis. There is no need for you to be so formal to me. We are to be married. Of course, we must see each as equals.

_Hah. _I thought to myself. _As if I'm going to do that. I see you as nothing else but a sick beast._

When I straightened up from my position and looked up to see his face, he was standing right in from of me. His tall height blocked out the sun from my view, and I was in the darkness of his huge shadow.

He was smiling down on me, his sea green eyes gleaming with what could be admiration for me.

I was suddenly aware that Ephialtes was standing right beside me, looking down on the ground with the pithos clenched tightly in one hand. It was really tempting to dash right now and grab the pithos in an instant, then call out to Hermes and make a quick escape.

But I reminded myself of one thing; one false move, and it's trouble to not only me, but Ares and the others as well.

I curtsied to him as well, still keeping my 'blushing bride' façade. "Hello, great Ephialtes," I greeted him, still trying to keep my voice at level and not let it quiver.

He barely lifted his head to look up at me, and only grumbled in response. I saw Otus roll his eyes irately in the direction of his brother.

"Do not mind him, dear Artemis," he said to me with a wide grin on his lips. "What's important now is that we should be wed in an instant. I hope you do not mind that I have assigned my brother to officially wed us. I simply cannot wait any longer…"

He then took a step closer, holding an arm out for me. But in a short moment of panic, I backed away several steps, until I was out of his shadow and back in the bright shine of the sun.

My midnight blue eyes kept themselves fixed on his sea green ones. Many emotions ran through his eyes quickly. But I could see very well the hint of anger in them.

* * *

Apollo felt himself tense as he watched his sister backed up a bit in panic from the giant Otus, who had taken a step closer to her and had tried to reach out for her.

How he wished to instantly be there now, to whisk his sister away to safety. But he stayed where he was, his mother still grasping his hand tightly with one hand while she bit the knuckles of her other hand in anxiety.

_Be brave, Artemis._ he said to himself, hoping with all his heart that somehow she could hear him. _Be brave._

* * *

When I saw the anger flash in his eyes, I quickly fell to the sand on my knees, kneeling before him.

"I am sorry, dear Otus," I muttered, feeling bile gather at the back of my throat when I had referred to him with a term of endearment. "I am merely just nervous. Please excuse my behaviour."

I hated being so submissive. I hated it so much. If I had no need to act, I would have my bow and arrow with me, demanding with all the power I had for the Aloadae to give up Ares and surrender themselves to the power of Zeus. But I knew very well that it would be futile. It would only give them more vibe to attack us and that their lust for power would grow tenfold.

I exhaled the air that I had been holding inside in relief when I saw the smile on his lips appear once more and his eyes became gentler.

"I understand. I can only guess that because you have been a pure maiden for as long as you can remember, the thought of finally giving it up your chastity scares you," he said to me gently. "But do not worry. I can be gentle."

I wanted so bad to snort haughtily and spit onto his face (Or at least, a part of his body that I could actually reach). _You actually think you would have a chance with me, you blasted fool? _I snarled in my thoughts. _I have sworn to be a maiden for my entire and forever-lasting immortal existence, and I plan to keep it that way._

But then, he looked at me disappointingly. "But I am sorry to say that I simply cannot wait even a day longer. I plan for us to marry right here, right now. And tonight, we would officially brand ourselves as husband and wife. And I will look forward to the day where I will rule Olympus alongside my brother, with you being my queen."

The fear and anxiety prickled my skin once again, and I cringed on the inside when I hear him speak of me being his queen. I could feel the white-hot fire of fierce determination flickered inside me for a split second, but it immediately flared up into an even bigger flame.

_Be strong, Artemis! _I shouted at myself in my thoughts.

"If you do not wish to waste any more time, we could start the officiating of your union now," I heard Ephialtes grumbled. Otus whipped his head and glared at his brother in annoyance. But the very second he looked back at me, the gentleness in his eyes reappeared instantly, almost like magic.

I felt my throat go dry when I realized that I couldn't waste a second longer and that I had to demand for Ares right now. I cleared it quickly, and then said, "Otus?"

"Yes, my beautiful bride?" he asked me, with a big smile on his face.

"I wish to request you for something before we wed," I explained to him.

He looked at me for a few seconds, studying my features. And then, with the same smile still plastered on his lips, he said, "Anything for you. I will try my best to fulfil your requests."

I could feel beads of nervous sweat dotting my forehead and I wiped it away quickly. Taking several deep breaths, I finally said it.

"I request for Ares' release."

His eyes widened in shock immediately when I said it. From the corner of my eye, I could see Ephialtes too was looking very shocked, and was now clutching the pithos tighter.

"Why would you request such a thing?" he questioned me in utter disbelief.

In my head, I immediately thought up of many excuses to tell him. But what excuse would be good enough to convince him?

With hastiness, I answered, "What good would he be to you now? Just another wasted space in your life. Allow him to return to Olympus. What can the other gods do to you then? They are weak and powerless against you. Even Zeus' _mighty_ lightning bolt held no danger to the both of you. I have seen it myself."

When I had finished, he continued to gaze at me and I could tell that he was beginning to contemplate his thoughts. But I could also tell that he did not seem entirely convinced.

So I decided to add even more reason.

"Did you not proclaim that you would free Ares once I had given myself up to you? Well, here I am, standing willingly before you. Will you not keep your promises? I cannot imagine myself marrying a man who would have no intentions to keep the promises he makes."

* * *

Artemis' last statement immediately sent a jolt to Otus' heart. He wanted to please her in every way he can. But she was demanding for Ares' release, a very big request. He wasn't sure if he would allow it to happen.

Just then, he heard Ephialtes whisper to him, "Don't be a fool, Otus. Can you not see that she is demanding something very foolish? Would you want it to happen? It would be best if we leave now, before more damage is caused."

Otus paid no attention to Ephialtes after he heard the jealousy in his voice. He knew that his brother was trying hard to sway him away from the thought of marrying Artemis. But what he said was also right. They cannot simply release Ares.

But he had an idea in his head. An idea that could work out for the both him and Artemis.

Looking at his lovely bride once again, he said, "I will only release Ares after you have wed me."

* * *

My heart stopped instantly.

I did not expect this to happen at all.

What was I going to do?

When I had finally found my voice again, I pleaded, "Please, merciful Otus. Find it in your heart to release Ares right now. I promise you that I will marry you after you do."

_But promises are meant to be broken._

Otus studied my face once more, and then he shook his head.

"I am sorry," he said. "But I simply cannot wait anymore."

Then he began to make his way towards me. I should run right now, but I was frozen.

I felt trapped.

* * *

Hermes, who was hiding amongst some trees, had watched the whole thing happen and had heard Otus speak of his intentions to marry Artemis before he releases Ares. He also saw how afraid Artemis began to look.

He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't allow his best friend to be stuck in that position. He began to ready himself to fly to her and whisk her away to safety, not caring if he was acting on impulse.

But he suddenly stopped short when he saw Otus being stopped by Ephialtes.

* * *

Otus turned to look at Ephialtes, who had grabbed his shoulder forcefully, in annoyance.

"Ephialtes!" he shouted. "What is the meaning of this!"

Ephialtes glared at him with sea green eyes full of anger and jealousy. In a low voice, he said, "I won't allow this to happen. I won't let you have the satisfaction of marrying Artemis."

Otus felt his anger flare up in an instant and snarled, "You fool! Let me go now!"

Completely itching for a fist fight, Ephialtes flung the pithos in his hand away. Unfortunately, the Aloadae were too caught up in their argument to realize that the pithos had now smashed into pieces, and that Ares was now out of his confinement.

* * *

They hadn't realized it.

And I was more than thankful.

While they were too busy hurling insults and landing punches on each other, I ran quickly to Ares, who was lying on the sand amongst broken pieces of bronze metal.

I held him in my arms, touching his face to examine the bruises and cuts he had attained, which had not healed yet. He felt extremely light under my touch, indicating the vast amount of weight he had lost from under-nutrition.

Suddenly, his eyelids opened slowly, and his grey eyes gazed right at me through his blurry thoughts.

"Artemis?" he mumbled through his daze. "Is that you?"

"Yes," I whispered. "Ares, it's me."

I became fully aware that this was the very first time I held him in such a companionable way, and the first time I was speaking to him as such.

Then, he pleaded softly, "Please… help me…"

I only nodded my head to reassure him. Then, at the top of my voice, I yelled, "HERMES!"

* * *

Hermes, who was too engrossed in watching the fight between the Aloadae, nearly missed the desperate cry of his name.

He realized soon that it was Artemis'.

In a flash, he immediately flew to the direction of her voice, and instantly saw her holding an unconscious Ares in her arms.

* * *

I could feel a warmth appear beside me, and I immediately knew it was Hermes.

"Get back to Olympus as fast as you can," I whispered urgently as I carefully and gently handed Ares to him. I could feel Hermes nod, and I watched as Ares was then slung over Hermes' invisible shoulder.

I remained where I was as I watched Ares being lifted off into the air, but I was suddenly distracted by an angry voice.

"**You wench!**" I heard Otus snarl, and I whipped my head in the other direction to see him stomping towards me angrily, his face bruised from his brawl against Ephialtes. "**You liar! You lied to me! Beg for mercy and suffer from my wrath, you vile creature!**"

I did the one thing I could only do right now.

I started running.


	18. Chapter 17: The Chase

Everyone around the scrying pool gasped when they saw the giant Ephialtes threw away the bronze pithos without even a second thought, for he was now engrossed in a little squabble between him and his brother.

They held their breaths when they saw the bronze pithos crack into many pieces against a large stone, freeing the god that was confined in it.

They watched intently as Artemis immediately rushed to the side of Ares, the Aloadae not even noticing a thing for they were busy brawling. She held him in her arms and examined his body of bruises and cuts that have yet to be healed properly. The weakened god's mind seemed to be in a haze, and he spoke the Hunting Goddess' name as though he were in a blur. She assured him that it was her, holding his hand tightly and gently to enhance her claim. He finally believed her, and then pleaded for her to rescue him. She only nodded her head before crying out the name of the messenger god who was hiding.

In the mystical waters of the scrying pool, they were able to see Hermes flying towards them, despite him donning the Helm of Darkness. Artemis instructed him to return to Mount Olympus with Ares as fast as possible. Hermes nodded his head and took Ares gently from her and slung him over his shoulder before flying off into the sky, at last bringing the War God back home.

But now, Artemis was alone. She was caught in action by the Aloadae. The giant Otus was stomping his way towards her, anger and wrath shown clearly on his monstrous face.

And in that very second, Artemis suddenly dashed into the forest of the beach, with the Aloadae following closely behind her.

And at that very moment, everyone kept still and quiet, hoping with all their hearts that nothing goes wrong.

* * *

I was running.

Running for my own safety.

I ran as fast as I could, dodging many big, tall, green and brown trees and leaping over many sorts of undergrowth. I could feel the stones and twigs on the forest floor being pressed sharply onto the soles of my feet through the extremely thin silk of my slippers. I bit my lip and tried to endure the pain, concentrating solely on commanding my legs to keep on running with no stopping at all.

It was even more frustrating, and a bit humiliating, for me to run in a white wedding dress that reached my ankles. I was never kidding when I stated that I could not run fast wearing a long dress as I did wearing a knee-length chiton. In a long dress, my legs were not free to take big steps. I could only take small steps and I would almost tumble over the hem of my skirt.

But I was in desperate need for speed to make a quick escape from the Aloadae, who were following closely behind me. To solve this little problem, I lifted the skirt until my knees and held it up as I ran as fast as my legs could go.

The veil brushed against my back and the flower crown stayed on my head. I wanted to keep them on, because they were Hestia, Persephone and Demeter's gifts to me, and they felt precious. But because of their extra weight, it caused issues to my speed. And I knew I had no other choice.

So, with a heavy heart and whispering an apology under my breath, I tore both the veil and the crown from my head and threw it aside onto the forest floor as I continued to run.

I could feel the strong tremors of their pounding footsteps on the ground beneath me, and I knew that they were extremely close. With all desperation in me, I tried as hard as I could to find a way to escape, just like how an animal in one of my hunts would from me.

Suddenly, it felt like time had come to a standstill when I realized one thing now.

This was exactly like a hunt.

Only the Aloadae are the hunters, running after me with all intention to kill me, and I am the game, running to safety so that my life could be spared another day.

But then, I felt fury, because I felt utterly insulted.

No! The hunt is my domain! I am the mistress of all hunts! I would not be put down so lowly by these two ignorant creatures and make them think that I was as weak and defenceless as the animals who became my game.

Time bagan to move normally again, and a cunning plan suddenly hatched up into my mind as I ran. Thinking the new plan over in my head, I then smiled to myself.

There was absolutely no way I am going to let them rule this hunt.

No. I will come on top.

For my plan was to turn the tables around and instead, make them the prey in this chase.

I will end them now.

* * *

Apollo watched his sister flee through the dark and thick forest with tension in his every nerve. He was about to leave for Naxos in an instant, going to save his sister from impending trouble. But he stopped short when he noticed a change on Artemis' facial expression.

First it was anxiety that was plastered onto her face. Then it changed to a look of realization. Following that, he could catch a flicker of anger in her midnight blue eyes, which seemed darker now in the shadows of the forest. And ever so slowly, while she continued to run with the extraordinary speed and agility she was blessed with, a confident smirk played on her lips, indicating that she may have a plan formed in her head.

_What are you doing, Artemis? _he wondered to himself in a mixture of fear and curiosity.

* * *

"**FASTER! AFTER HER!**" Otus, who was running through the dark and thick forest, screamed to Ephialtes, who ran just right behind him.

Each of them carried a long javelin with a sharp iron spear at the tip. They had discarded their weapons in the forest before they headed out to meet Artemis. But after discovering that the whole thing was a ploy to save Ares, they had returned for their weapons in a flash.

Otus was seething mad. How could the woman he wanted to wed betray him? And even before they got married! But of course, he himself was stupid.

He had been caught up with the thought of marrying the beautiful goddess on the surface that he had forgotten to be weary of the cunning huntress underneath the beauty façade. And he had allowed the huntress to lure him into one of her traps, like how she lures potential game to her.

He had allowed himself to fall freely for her words, and he decided that the only way to make up for his mistakes was by murdering her with his own bare hands, but not before having his way with her, of course.

He knew now that Ephialtes would have scorned him for falling under the spell of a goddess' beauty. But he swore that if his brother ever starts, he would ensure that he would be sleeping with a few broken bones tonight.

"**FASTER!**" he commanded again, this time his tone even harsher. "**DO NOT LOSE HER SCENT! FOLLOW IT!**"

Ephialtes rolled his eyes at how high and mighty his brother was acting. He could immediately feel his annoyance, and even hatred, for Otus grow tenfold.

Otus' anger too grew, as he thought to himself, _You will pay for this, Artemis. Indeed, you will pay._

* * *

If there was one thing I knew well about the Aloadae, it was that they were both over-confident and one would always think that he was mightier than the other.

Their constant competition to see who was best could lead to their very downfall, which would of course be caused by me.

But I needed a good hiding place.

The canopy of trees above me was so thick that only a few rays of sunlight had managed to pass through. That was a good thing, for at least I was covered in the shadows of the forest. I could easily hide myself now, but unfortunately, the only problem would be my scent.

Hermes had mentioned that the Aloadae had managed to catch the scent of his ichor the first time he had encountered them. But I assumed it was because he was in a close range to them. I came up with the assumption that the further I was, the difficult it would be to catch my scent. I mean, it worked for Hermes just now, while he had donned Hades' helm and went into hiding.

I didn't stop running even once. The strength of my legs did not even weaken. Instead, they were still going strong and I kept on maintaining my speed. I could even run faster and faster. Very soon, the tremors of the Aloadae's footsteps felt faint on the ground until finally, I felt there were no more shakes.

I slowed my running down to a jog and then to a complete stop, looking around my surroundings. Here, the forest was still quite dark thanks to the thick canopy of branches and leaves. I kept the sound of my breathing low as I slowly walked alongside some bushes.

As I concentrated on the stillness and silence of the air and stayed still, I could feel my power burning up inside my heart. It stated small at first, and I willed to grow. I needed all the energy I had for the next task. It was crucial and I needed it fully loaded before the Aloadae came.

Luckily, with more pure concentration and focus, I could feel the flame of my power gradually growing bigger and bigger until finally, it took over my whole body, emanating an aura through inch of my skin.

Leaves around me reacted to my power by suddenly moving as though they were blown by a gentle breeze, although there was definitely no breeze and I did not touch them. The soil beneath my feet started to shift, turning in circles like how my power was circling around me.

It felt so good. I felt so powerful.

And suddenly, just as I felt my power overtaking my entire psych, I could feel the light tremors at my feet again, and I knew that they were close.

Just in time.

And so suddenly, I fell to the ground on all fours, heaving as I felt the change beginning to take place.

* * *

Everyone around the scrying pool all wondered the same thing; what in the name of Chaos was Artemis doing?

One minute, she was standing around aimlessly, looking very still. The next, she quickly fell to the ground, supporting herself on her hands and her knees. What's more, she did it just as the Aloadae were about to close in on her.

"What is she waiting for?" Hades questioned.

"She's going to get herself killed!" Dionysus exclaimed.

"Somebody help her now!" Leto cried, fearful for her daughter's safety.

But all but Apollo knew that she had a plan in mind. He knew that what his sister was doing was intentional. But what he didn't know was what the plan was about. And could it be effective enough to somehow cause harm to the Aloadae or enable her a safe getaway?

He kept his eyes on his sister, as he always did from the start. And he was glad he did.

Because something was happening to her.

Everybody watched in awe as she was, somehow, shrinking. And her limbs were growing shorter, with her hands and feet turning into something black that looked like the pincers of a crab, only more mammal-like.

The white wedding dress that had caused her so much trouble had disappeared slowly. But instead of revealing the peachy tone of her skin, it was then revealed to be silver. But this silver was neither a metal nor a silk. I t had looked more like…. animal pelt.

Slowly, he watched the silver colour overtake the rest of her skin, and he also noticed how her dark bistre hair was disappearing. And instead, on her head, two animal ears formed slowly.

Just then, a flash of light surrounded Artemis, and everyone winced at the stark brightness that filled up the entire room as well. Apollo hugged his mother and buried her face in his chest, preventing her from seeing the blinding light. He looked away from the direction of the pool, holding on to his mother carefully.

Finally, he noticed the bright light had finally disappeared, and he slowly unwrapped his arms off his mother and turned to look at the pool again, wondering what had just happened to Artemis.

But he couldn't see Artemis anymore. She could not be seen in the scrying pool.

But in the place where she had kneeled, there stood a silver doe.

* * *

Author's Note:

I know, I know. It's a cliffie.

But it's because that's how I planned it out in my head. I always like to end my chapters with drama and suspense. But look on the bright side; next chapter tomorrow!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	19. Chapter 18: The Final Escapade

_I felt different. _

_I felt lighter, smaller, but faster and more agile. But most importantly, I felt as though I was in a more animalistic state than in my goddess form._

_I looked down at myself and was immediately surprised to see that I wasn't in my dress-clad body anymore. Instead, I stood on four slim limbs, each ending with, not a hand or a foot, but a cloven hoof. My new limbs, and my whole body for that matter, were silver in colour. I no longer had skin. Instead, I had pelt._

_Inwardly, I smile to myself when I had realized that my transformation was complete and successful._

_And just then, the Aloadae came into my view._

* * *

Where was she?

They could have sworn that they smelt Artemis running this way. They had lost track of her for a short while because she was running too fast. And when they were finally able to detect the distinctive smell of her ichor, they ran as quickly as they could. With each step they took, her scent became stronger and stronger. Until finally, they had stopped at the place where her scent stayed.

But she was not here. Instead, there was a little doe that was looking at them very curiously, with a tinge of fear in her wide, black eyes.

They could have simply ignored it and carry on searching for the running goddess. But what made them stop in their tracks was the beauty of this magnificent doe. An obvious special trait of this feeble creature was her pelt. which was a shiny and luminous silver. Anyone would have craved to get their hands on that sort of pelt, and the Aloadae giants were no different.

"Such beauty," Ephialtes murmured under his breath, the hand holding his javelin lowering down slowly. He did not want the doe to be scared and run away, for he wanted to admire its beauty a bit longer.

Otus stared at the doe with wide eyes and a gapping mouth. He gazed at the creature's silver pelt, wondering how much value it was worth.

No. It was not worth any value. It was priceless. A jewel of its pwn kind. A beautiful pelt like the creature's could simply not be owned by paying just a few riches.

He knew he had to have it, no matter what.

So, as quickly as he could, he raised his javelin and threw it at the doe.

* * *

_He thought he was quick-thinking._

_But I was faster than him._

_The very split second I saw the speared javelin in his hand being raised, I immediately commanded my new limbs to start running. _

_My limbs obeyed, and I was dashing through the forest once again, just as the spear of the javelin made contact with the ground I had just stood on._

* * *

The Olympians around the scrying pool all sighed in relief as they watched Artemis, now in the form of a silver doe, escape Otus' spear in just a quick second.

Suddenly, the golden doors flew open so abruptly. Everyone jumped at its abruptness. All tore their eyes away from the pool and turned to the doors, where Hermes stood, breathing heavily, with an unconscious Ares still slung over his shoulder.

"Ares!" Aphrodite cried out, immediately moving from her place between Persephone and Athena to rush to Hermes, who slowly and carefully shrugged Ares off his shoulder. She took the unconscious god away from him, slung one of his arms onto her shoulders and leaned all his body weight on her. With the powerful strength that she possessed, she alone led him out of the room, with the intention to take him to her room where she would slowly revive him.

Hermes watched as they walked away before moving closer to the pool, taking a stand by Apollo. In the waters, he could only see a silver doe running at top speed, being chased down by the Aloadae. It didn't take him more than five seconds to know that the doe was none other than Artemis in an animal disguise.

"What is she doing?" he asked Apollo, his spring green eyes never leaving the waters.

Apollo too did not stray his sky blue eyes away from the waters as he said, "She is leading them to their deaths."

* * *

Run. Run. Run.

_That was the only word that was repeating in my mind right now. That was all I could think of. That was all I could do._

_I had to run._

_The trees all around me were all a murky green blur as I ran with the same speed and agility that I possessed as a goddess. I could feel the breeze on my pelt and hear the whooshing of the air._

_Behind me, the Aloadae were catching up. I turned my head slightly around to see that Otus had retrieved his javelin, and that the brothers were arguing with each other as they ran side-by-side. By what I heard, they were arguing about who could kill me and get my silver pelt._

"_It shall be I!" Ephialtes shouted to Otus furiously, his lips pulled back into a menacing snarl._

"_Why should it be?" Otus snapped. "If I recall, I am the best hunter out of the both of us!"_

"_Ha! What a foolish and stupid proclamation!" Ephialtes retorted. "Once I have gotten my hands on that pelt, I shall present it as a gift to Hera! Surely she cannot resist a gift so divine!"_

_Otus then snorted, "I shall be the one who kills it and its pelt will be a gift to Artemis! Surely then she would be willing to wed me, once she sees that I had brought her such a beautiful gift thanks to my great hunting skills!_

Ha! Don't make me laugh, you ignorant and arrogant fool. You and your brother are stupid to think that you would actually have your way. _I thought to myself._

_Suddenly, up ahead, I could see brightness that was quite blinding to my new doe eyes. With my new ears, I could hear the sounds of waves crashing against the soft and powdery white sand, and I was able to conjure up a mental image of it in my mind._

The time is now.

_I felt my heart beating rapidly as I leapt out of the dark forest and back into the warmth and brightness of Apollo's sun. _

_I continued to run towards the ocean, admiring the bluish-green waters. Somehow, through my doe eyes, the ocean looked different. I didn't know why. I couldn't place my finger on it._

_Suddenly, the Aloadae appeared and ran ahead of me. One at each of my side; Otus stood on my left while Ephialtes stood on the right. Both had their hands raised, javelins levelling their heads._

"_It is mine!" both of them shouted against each other. _

_And then, in a heartbeat, I leapt in front of them._

_They both threw their javelins at the same time. _

_Time seemed to slow down once again as I looked at the javelins that were coming towards me. As they inched towards me at top speed, I finally came down onto the ground._

_But the javelins were still flying._

_When my hooves made contact with the fine sand, I could hear the screams of the Aloadae pierce through the air, drowning out the sounds of the waves._

_And when I looked at the both of them, I see that the javelins have each pierced cleanly through their hearts and that they were both falling to the sand, dying at last._

* * *

Apollo could not believe it.

She has done it. Artemis has done it.

The Aloadae is no more.

Suddenly, everyone erupted into a cheer. A cheer for the deaths of the horrid giants who posed as a threat to the Olympians.

Apollo did not cheer. His mother did not as well. Instead, he kept his eyes on his sister, who then transformed back into her original form, still donning the white wedding dress that had miraculously managed to stay intact, though slightly smudged with dirt. Her long bistre hair was messy and unruly and her midnight blue eyes studied the dead bodies of the twin giants, giving a lot of attention to the javelins in their hearts.

Suddenly, Zeus called for order. When everyone kept quiet and gave him their attentions, Apollo and Leto included, Zeus then turned to Hades and nodded his head once.

Hades stepped forward, his pitch black eyes intent on the waters. Then, he said loudly, "As ruler of the Underworld, I judged that the souls of the Aloadae are far too vile and their actions far too evil for the purity of the Elysian Fields and the neutrality of the Asphodel Plains. Therefore, I decree that both will be sent to live out their afterlife in the horridness of Tartarus, bound to jagged stone pillars by venomous snakes."

Suddenly, the Aloadae were slowly sinking into the sand. Artemis, who stood in between them, jumped at the sight and looked around in confusion. She remained motionless until finally, the Aloadae could no longer be seen on land.

* * *

Hades must have commanded for this to happen.

I smiled on the inside, knowing that they were finally gone and would forever suffer in Tartarus.

When they had disappeared to the underground, I turned my attentions to the ocean, concetrating solely on it and trying to clear out my mind.

All was silent now.

Suddenly, I hear a neighing coming from a distance, and I turned and saw my loyal steeds trotting towards me. I smiled, and then turned to make my way towards them.

But just as I had taken one step, a large pale hand shot out from the sand and grabbed my entire leg.

"**AAAAHHHHHHH!**" I screamed at the top of my voice, my whole body now writhing in panic. In the far distance, my steeds neighed in fear and panic.

I struggled to get my leg out of the hand's grip, but it was futile. Slowly, it was pulling me down into the sand, to whatever horrors that lie beneath it. I fell onto my back on the sand, and I tried to pull my leg out once more.

Suddenly, another hand shot out from the sand, gripping the white powder. And then, slowly, a head of sandy-blonde hair appeared from the underground.

I could only remain motionless, staring in horror at the pale and dead face of Otus.

He had a menacing glare in his sea green eyes, and his lips were pulled down into a deep frown. His lips parted, and he muttered darkly, "I will have you. No matter what."

I could not stop myself from letting out a blood-curling scream.

* * *

Hearing her scream immediately sent Apollo into an extreme panic mode.

Just a minute ago, all were celebrating the defeat of the Aloadae. But now, all watched in horror as Artemis was slowly being pulled down into Tartarus by the vengeful Otus.

The females screamed in fear while the males all yelled in panic. Leto screamed as well, probably the loudest scream in the room. But Apollo didn't do anything.

All of a sudden, he peeled his mother's hand, which was clawing at his skin, off him and immediately dashed towards the pool. Everyone watched in a mixture of panic and confusion as the Sun God threw himself into the scrying waters, right into the image of his sister being pulled down to the underground.


	20. Chapter 19: The Rescue From Damnation

I could feel myself tearing into two.

My top half was still on land, my hands clawing into the sand desperately to try and get a better grip with all the strength I had, because I was holding on to my dear life.

My bottom half had sunken to the ground, one leg being pulled by my giant suitor who I thought was now dead. But no, he will not die until he got what he wanted, and he wanted me.

I screamed and yelled for help, hoping that the gods back at Mount Olympus had managed to hear me. Surely they would see what was happening and hear my screams, right? They would come to rescue me.

Would they?

Suddenly, I was struck by an unsettling chill in my legs. They were frozen and lifeless, and I already knew very well that this was death that was seeping into me.

On the above ground, I had already sunk to my stomach, and I was still trying to crawl my way out.

I tried hard and gave my legs a command to kick itself free and try to help my upper half scramble out of the underneath. I tried and tried, but I could no longer feel them. In fact, I could not feel anything from my stomach to my toes. It was as though they were not there.

To my horror, despite the fact that I could not feel my legs, I could feel a strong tug being given to them, and I was pulled down even further, up to my bosom. I screamed out loud again, begging one last time for help.

Was it even coming?

* * *

The gods and goddesses around the scrying pool watched in complete horror as Artemis kept on going further and further down into Tartarus, with no strength to bring herself up.

"Hades!" Poseidon shouted. "Can you not stop this?"

Hades, who stood in the centre of the crowd, shook his head in fear and dismay. "I can't."

"Why not?" Hestia inquired in panic, her yellow eyes unable to leave the image of her niece being pulled down into the realm of pain, torture and fire.

"If I close the entryway now, Artemis would either be stuck halfway in the ground forever, or be pulled out without her lower half," the Underworld lord answered grimly.

Suddenly, Demeter exclaimed, "But what of Apollo? He had jumped into the waters and has not emerged until now!"

Before anyone could answer the Harvest Goddess' question, the god in question himself appeared in the image of the waters.

* * *

This was it.

I was a goner.

I was now so deep in the sand, the powdery grain now reaching the bridge of my nose. I couldn't breathe anymore, and it was excruciating. But I was still sinking deeper and deeper after every few seconds, all thanks to the tugs that Otus gave me. Slowly, I felt more and more of my body become lifeless.

My hands were now quite weak from struggling, but I still pushed myself to try, even though a tiny voice inside me was saying, _What's the point? You're going to spend the rest of your immortality in Tartarus, as the unwilling bride of Otus…._

A single tear leaked down from my eyes and I tried again with all my remaining strength to pull myself up. My fingers clawed through the sand, trying to bring all my weight up.

Suddenly, another tug to my legs, and I was pulled down so deep that only my arms remained above. My head was already buried in the sand.

I wanted to scream for help. Scream in pain and agony. I could feel the coldness of death crawling up my neck like many tiny spiders, threatening to make my face as its next victim.

And then, I heard it.

Agonized screams of pain that were so gruesome and vicious that it had managed to make my ichor turn ice cold. Fear seeped into my veins, flowing within my golden blood.

And then, suddenly, the icy coldness that overwhelmed me was replaced with something more powerful, more agonizing and more painful.

I was engulfed in flames.

I could feel the fire sizzling through my skin, burning and melting away my flesh in an instant and I could then feel the excruciating heat right through the very marrows of my bones.

I really wanted to scream right now, but I couldn't because the sand that covered my entire face had kept my lips into place. Besides, who could hear me? In just thirty seconds, I would disappear entirely from the world above and become a resident of the blackest pits of Tartarus.

As Otus pulled me down more and more, I could hear the screams echoing through my head. I wanted to cry, beg them to stop the torture. The pain and suffering of this realm was so unbearable that even I, a goddess, was not able to stand the sound of it. If I couldn't bear to hear it, I wonder how I would react if I first saw it?

This was it. My last few moments before I become a member of the damned.

Since I could shed no tears, I cried silently to myself, mentally bidding my farewells to my family.

Especially to my mother and Apollo.

_Oh, Apollo... I am so sorry that I was not able to keep my promise of staying safe... I've failed you… Please… I hope in time, you could forgive me… Forgive your foolish older sister…_

But then, all of a sudden, just as the rest of my upper-half body was finally about to enter Tartarus, I felt a hand surrounding the fingers that were still above the sand.

I felt my heart thump at the feel of the hand. Yes! Just when I thought all hope was lost, the Fates have sent a blessing.

The hand gripped my free fingers tightly, and then it began to pull me up. The owner of the hand was so strong that whoever they were had managed to pull me up until my elbow was out Then my shoulder began to get exposed and finally, my eyes emerged from the sand.

The brightness blinded me at first, and I couldn't see anything but whiteness in my vision. And then, slowly, as my vision returned to normalcy, I managed to get a glimpse of my saviour.

Hair as gold as the sun, eyes as blue as the sky…

"Apollo!" I cried out desperately, tears burning in my eyes at the sight of my brother. He did not say anything, for he was gritting his teeth together as he used his brute strength to pull me out of the sand and, most importantly, from Otus and Tartarus.

But just as he was strong enough to pull me from the underground, the giant hand on my leg tugged me down forcefully once again. Apollo nearly lost his grip on me, and I gave a sudden cry of panic. But luckily, he managed to grab me before I was fully pulled back down.

"**NO!**" he yelled in rage, and this time, he used both his hands to grab my arm and yank me out of the sand. The way he gripped me really hurt me, but if it was the only way of escaping, then so be it.

He planted his feet firmly into the sand, using the strong muscles of his legs to support himself while the muscles on his arms, hands and torso worked to pull me up. Apollo overpowered the strength of Otus easily, and I could feel more and more of my body being pulled out of the underground. Slowly, my ichor began to feel alive again. No longer could I feel the horrid fires of Tartarus, nor do I feel the coldness of death.

And finally, with one loud and fierce cry of determination, Apollo pulled my entire body out of the sand, and my leg was suddenly pulled free out of Otus' grip. Apollo stumbled backwards, falling onto the sand on his back, with me collapsing on top of him.

My head was laid on his chest, and I could feel the erratic thumping of his heart. We both lay there, taking in deep gulps of air as we tried to recollect ourselves. I didn't look at anywhere else but the calm ocean.

Suddenly, he sat up and pulled me into a tight embrace. Feeling the warmth of his arms made tears of relief well up in my eyes, and I hugged him back tightly and desperately as I cried into his shoulder.

Apollo whispered soothing words into my ear as he caressed my back comfortingly. I continued to cry and cry until finally, I stopped and just sniffled.

With my face still buried in his shoulder, I whispered, "Thank you…"

I could hear him whisper, "Didn't I promise you that I'll protect you?"

I didn't say anything, only hugging him more tightly.

* * *

I could see the golden gates of Mount Olympus in a distance. I stood beside Apollo on my moonstone chariot, with him controlling the reins. I was still shaken by what happened, and was even more horrified when I saw that my entire right leg was now covered in an angry red mark from Otus' grip.

Apollo rode the chariot through the gates, and the horses set their hooves down on the ground of the courtyard, trotting their way to the stables.

I got off the chariot and stood aside patiently as Apollo undid the reins and led the horses to the stables on my behalf. And when he was done, he led me into the palace.

The very second the doors were opened, my mother threw her arms around me.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. Do you understand?" she scolded me gently through her tears as I hugged her back.

I didn't say anything. I just let her hug me first before I finally wrapped my own arms around her.

When she pulled away, she lifted the skirt of my dress, and gasped in shock when she saw the angry red mark that covered the entirety of my leg.

"How dare he do such a thing to you," she seethed under her breath. When she looked at me, she said comfortingly, "I'll take care of it, and you will be better in no time. Alright?"

Again, I said nothing. I only nodded my head in response.

And then her eyes widened with worry. "Artemis… What's wrong?"

I felt Apollo's hand on my shoulder, and he answered, "She's really shaken, Mother."

And then, more tears flowed from her eyes and she hugged me once again. "My poor daughter…" she whispered pitifully through her tears.

It was true, what Apollo said. The fear was still in me and I froze each time I remembered the coldness as my body went lifeless and the searing fire as I was about to enter Tartarus. It was even worse when I recalled the sight of Otus' dead face emerge from the sand. The fear had affected me so bad that I had become quite impassive and had been struck dumb. I was afraid of talking, because I was afraid that I would enter into a series of hysterics.

Suddenly, the others – Hestia, Athena, Persephone, Demeter, Hermes and Dionysus – appeared and all hugged and thanked me for the courageous act of rescuing Ares and succeeded in bringing down the Aloadae. But I too did not respond to them, and when they asked why, Apollo would explain, and all of their expressions would turn to worry and pity.

I was then led to my room. All of them, especially Apollo, kept on watching me to make sure that I was alright. Just as I was about to approach my doors, I saw Aphrodite's doors were ajar, and I turned from my doors to make my way there.

The rest looked on at me in confusion, but I kept moving towards Aphrodite's door. I pushed it opened slightly, and saw a semi-conscious Ares lying on Aphrodite's bed, with the Love Goddess herself sitting on a chair by the bedside, grasping his hand. On the other bedside, Hera stood silently and looked at her son.

Aphrodite must have felt my presence then, because she turned her head to look at me. When our eyes made contact, dark blue against pale blue, she stood from her chair and made her way towards me, instantly hugging me.

"You really don't know how grateful I am to you," she whispered. "Thank you."

I gave her a brief hug before I pulled her from me gently. I walked towards her bed, my eyes never leaving Ares.

He seemed to have come through now, because his grey eyes then stayed locked on me.

"Artemis?" he murmured.

Still unable to talk, I nodded my head, hoping he could see.

He blinked a few times, his eyes never leaving mine. I too never looked away from him and I waited for him to say something.

Finally, he whispered, "Thank you."

It kind of touched me then, because that seemed to be the most kindest words I have ever heard from him. Though I knew very well that he would revert back to his usual cocky and arrogant self once he had healed, I seemed to be fine with it once I have witnessed him in this state.

Suddenly, Hera said, "And I too must thank you. Indeed, you were very brave."

I turned to look at her, and saw a ghost of a smile on her red lips as her honey eyes looked ar mine. Though I did not show emotion on the outside, I had smiled on the inside.

I nodded my head to both her and Ares, before I finally left the room.

* * *

Author's Note:

This is the last chapter, but the epilogue would be coming out tomorrow. Until then, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	21. Epilogue: Safe

_Three weeks later_

Hades had just arrived at the palace of Mount Olympus. But he was only there for a visit. To a particular goddess.

No, no. Not his wife, Persephone. His queen had already returned with her mother to her cottage on the mortal lands, after Zeus had proclaimed the said lands as safe once again. The goddess that he was visiting was his niece, Artemis.

He had bumped into Hermes when he first rode his chariot onto the courtyard, and inquired about the Hunting Goddess' whereabouts. Hermes then told him that he was sure to find her at the garden, where she always spent her time at after the _incident_.

So he made his way through the palace, knowing every direction to the garden like the back of his hand. The servants that were in his direction all stopped whatever they were doing to bow and greet him, to which he responds with a simple nod.

Finally, he reaches the back doors of the palace which led to the huge forest-like gardens. Just as he was about to pull open the doors, it was already pushed opened by someone from the outside.

And then, Apollo walked through.

Apollo looked up from the floor and saw Hades standing in front of him. Quickly, he bowed slightly and greeted, "Greetings, Lord Hades. What brings you to Mount Olympus?"

Hades returned the gesture with a nod of his head and said, "I am here to visit your sister."

Apollo's eyes widened slightly. Despite the fact that Hades and Artemis had a much civilised relationship, they only closest thing the both of them had ever done together were just talking for a few minutes. Other than that, they were quite distant. So that was why Apollo was kind of shocked and curious to know why Hades would suddenly want to see her out of the blue.

"I simply wish to pay her a visit," Hades stated. "How is she now?"

Apollo sighed to himself as he thought about Artemis. The following week after the Aloadae had officially been sentenced to eternal torture in Tartarus, Artemis had not been herself. She was as still as a statue, sometimes just staring blankly into a distance. She remained silent and never once spoke to anyone. The only response she would give was nodding or shaking her head to yes-or-no questions.

But Apollo knew that she was still afraid by whatever she had experienced in the underground, as shown by the screams that were coming from her room at night. Each time he forced himself into her room, he would find her screaming and thrashing around on her bed violently, but never once opened her eyes, thinking that she was entirely trapped in her nightmare. And if he had shaken her awake and her eyes had flown open, she would resume back to her silent and impassive façade.

Though distraught by her condition, Leto never once let the pain in her heart bother her and carried on taking care of her daughter, tending to the soreness in her right leg which had now begun to heal. Apollo too remained by his sister's side, and the rest of the family tried in any way they could to help.

Luckily, Artemis slowly began to recover. She had started to eat more. She began speaking once again; though her words were soft-spoken, hearing her voice sent joy into Apollo's heart. She had even resumed practising her archery. However, she still continued to keep quiet and stare off blankly into a distance, being very deep in thought. And she would always do so at the gardens.

"She is recovering," Apollo told Hades. "But is still very fragile. I would advise you to be gentle when you speak to her, Lord Hades."

Hades nodded understandingly and made his way through the doors. As he walked down the steps, he could immediately see Artemis sitting on the lip of the fountain, with her knees drawn up to her chest and her neck craning upwards slightly, her eyes gazing at the bright blue sky.

He walked slowly towards her, and she then turned to look at him. She slid off the fountain lip and stood up straight, bowing to him.

* * *

"Greetings, Lord Hades," I said as loud as my voice could manage. I was glad that finally, after having not spoken for about a week or two or more, I could finally talk without wavering.

He nodded his head to me; a usual gesture of his. "Hello, Artemis," he greeted with a polite smile. "I'm glad to see that you're feeling well now."

I smiled and thanked him graciously. "Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked.

Hades shook his head and looked down onto the ground. And then, in a solemn voice, he said, "I wish to inform you about the Aloadae."

The mention of them was enough to send my heart into an immediate frenzy. Fear prickled into my skin again like a thousand needles and my eyes began to widen. I felt my hands trembling slightly, and my knees began shaking.

But then, I clenched my hands into fists to forcefully and straightened my knees. I stood tensely, but I did not care. I would not allow myself to succumb in fear any longer. Those weeks where I have been silent and afraid had taken a toll on not only me, but to the ones I cared for as well. And I was not willing for something like that to happen ever again.

"What of them?" I asked him, my voice strained and forced.

Hades assessed me from head-to-toe, definitely noting how rigid I was. But he paid no heed, and instead proceeded to speak.

"How Otus had managed to fight his way out of Tartarus for a little while to bring you along with him was utterly unbelievable. To ensure that they will not even attempt to escape from my Underworld, I had their backs bound to columns made of sharp and hot rocks and the most venomous of snakes to trap their wrists and their ankles firmly. That way, they would be forced to watch the horrors of Tartarus and feel themselves burn at the pain of the realm."

I stayed silent as he told me all of this, and I absorbed it all in. They were given punishment now, with no means of escape. That was good. Very good. I wanted them to happen.

"And so what happens now?" I asked him.

With a ghost of a smile on his lips, Hades simply said, "You're safe."

At that moment, I felt assured and comforted. I smiled to him then and said, "Thank you, Lord Hades."

He nodded his head once more before turning to take his leave, telling me something about paying Zeus a visit. When he had finally re-entered the palace, I stayed where I stood, with only one word ringing in my mind.

A word that sounded like a blessing to my ear.

_Safe._

_Fin_

* * *

Author's Note:

And that's the end of this short story!

Glad most of you enjoyed it! I liked it too!

Anyway, this would not be the end of Artemis fics. There will be more, probably most of them being one-shots. And I am in the process of planning out a story about another Greek goddess.

So once again, thank you very,very much for liking the story!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


End file.
